


Wolfhound

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Wolfhound [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloody, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Wolfhound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles finds a wolf in the forest while looking for a wolfhound. As he takes care of it, he realizes it's not a wolf but he still wants to help.(Inspired by Tazihound artwork)





	1. Argents and Huntsman

Derek dodged around another tree and skidded to a stop at the sound of the hunters footsteps in front of him. He turned himself toward the only opening and scrambled against the dew covered leaves that slipped under his paws. He had half a mind to turn and fight, but he was already wounded with several arrows in his back. There was one in a hind leg that was slowed his turns to the point where he knew he didn’t stand a chance. But he was an Alpha, which kept him moving. 

The hunters were everywhere in the small valley, driving him deeper through the trees until he came to a small stream. Without a second thought, he jumped. A single heartbeat was pounding nearby was the only warning he got before an arrow buried itself into his chest. He didn’t have the breath to roar and collapsed on the shore. Derek panicked but nothing moved. He couldn’t even open his eyes as the strange scented arrow released it’s poison into his body.

“Oh God.” A female voice whispered from the spot the arrow came from. She sounded young and Derek felt another pain in his chest that wasn’t just the arrow. He suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about Cora and if she would’ve been the same age as the pup that shot him. The sound of footsteps rapidly approached. He would’ve braced himself if he could feel anything. 

“Allison!” A male voice boomed out from above them and the approaching footsteps skidded to a stop right in front of his muzzle. He felt the small pebbles hit his face and he didn’t even flinch as one hit his closed eyelid. 

“Dad, I hit him with the new wolfbane arrow. He’s dead.” The female suddenly sounded less like a pup and more like an annoyed human teenager. Derek wished he knew what the human looked like. It would be nice to know who killed him. He already knew it was an Argent by the scent, but this one was new. 

“You don’t know if he’s dead or not.” The male continued scolding as he got closer. Derek wasn’t prepared for a hand to grab the arrow and rip it out. He still couldn’t scream. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

“See? Dead!” The young pup promptly sat on his shoulder, putting weight on the arrows in his back and making them slowly push in more. Derek nearly passed out in agony but no noise passed his lips. Above him he heard the male stop before heaving a sigh. 

“Leave it there then. We’ll see to the rest of the pack. You go home. Bagging your first werewolf is enough for today.” The order was followed by the sound of the footsteps fading but the pup didn’t move. Derek wondered when if the poison was going to kill him or if he could gain his strength back enough to kill her before he died. 

“I’m so sorry.” He stopped thinking about his pain and focused on what she had said. “I didn’t mean to kill you. I really didn’t. I tried to lessen the poison so it would look like it didn’t work. I thought Alphas were stronger. I… I didn’t want to kill you. I know you didn’t do anything wrong.” The pup shook and Derek could scent her tears. “I sent word to your pack, the Hales that the Argents were searching for werewolves to kill but I… I thought I could save you too.” 

“And now I have to leave you to rot. I can’t bury you or they’ll know. I don’t think they’ll come back but I… I have to be home in time or Gerard might be angry with me. Maybe if I can sneak out tonight, I can come back and make sure you get some last rights.” The human sniffed a few times before standing. 

“I am so sorry I was not able to save you…. Unknown werewolf whom I’ve never met before.” She gave a weak chuckle and he wondered if all the Argents purposely drove their family insane to create better hunters. It seemed to work for the most successful killers. She patted him on the head a few times before walking away. Derek almost felt more offended from the petting then he did about getting shot. He expected them to kill him, not pet him. He mulled it over for the last few seconds of consciousness that he had. 

The next time he woke up, it was from a pain in his chest and a scent in his nose that made him want to pin what ever it was to the ground and lick until it smelled like him.  
========================================================================  
Isaac fell from the horse again with a completely silent motion, ending up as a lump on the compacted dirt of the training circle. Stiles laughed heartedly even though the teen was the new crown prince. He knew the teen could usually ride just fine but no one talked about why he hated horses. The prince scrambled away from Smoke, running right into Scott who was trying to get to him. They both tried to catch each other from falling but ended up dropping each other arms and shuffling back with quiet murmured apologies. 

“Why don’t we look at the fillies? They were born a few days ago.” Stiles called out to them and they both bolted toward him to cover up the awkward moment. Stiles snickered softly but quickly led them to the barn. He didn’t want to listen to them both complain about the other being so close but not being able to do anything about it. He was teaching the prince how to hunt with a bow since he was just about to become the head Huntsman for the palace, so he had to listen to the rants about Scott with Isaac. And then Scott, who is basically his brother, he helped in the stables and took care of his own horse heard Scott talk about the prince and how it could never happen. 

“I’ll get it next time.” Isaac sighed as he tried to brush off his clothes. Stiles knew he hated wearing his formal wear but his father commanded it. He used to run around in common clothes with only a nice scarf. Stiles watched as the teen rubbed at his throat before Scott pulled their attention away by swing the door open. 

“She’s still in the stall because one of the babies is a little weak.” Scott called back to them as they trotted down the isle. His brother was proud of his first time breeding the mare and having twins, but he had to fight hard for the smaller one to survive. It took a lot of late night talks to get him not to name it Isaac. 

“Oh, they’re so cute.” Isaac breathed out, holding a hand through the bars without thinking. The stronger foal trotted over with ease but the filly promptly hid under her mother. “So much cuter then the wolfhounds from before.”

“The what?” Stiles whipped around to stare at the prince before looking at Scott. 

“It’s not very common anymore, but there are wolfhounds that run wild along the very Northern border, but they were large enough for a human to ride.” Scott shrugged like it was nothing. “The best hunters and riders would tame them, but it was very hard to do and a lot of people got killed, so horses replaced them and the practice stopped. It’s really more of a myth now, but I remember my mother making the switch after… huh um, issues arose and my, uh, sperm donor left.” 

“Huh, are they still around?” Stiles tried to be non-chalant about it but both teens turned to him in a heartbeat. 

“Don’t even think about it!” Isaac hissed low and he took a step back. 

“Come on, Isaac. I am taking over for my father, who does everything perfectly and is well respected. The only stain on his life is me. I’m a decent group hunter and a perfect solo hunter but imagine how proud he’d be if I was the first to train one of these wolfhounds in a decade?” Stiles explained rapidly and they both just shook their heads.

“Stiles, you’re the Sheriffs pride and joy. You’re doing fine and since you’re going to be the leader of the hunts then… well you still have to work on taking orders.” Scott sighed heavily and he sagged in fake defeat. 

“I guess. But it would still be memorable to even see a wolf big enough to ride.” Stiles leaned against the door frame but he was already planning. He was meant to take a trip to the Northern forest to see how the prey was running in the spring and report back so they could send out hunting parties for the spring feast. He could bump it up a day earlier and leave tomorrow. He just had to clear it with his father, which wouldn’t be so hard. 

“I think I should try to spend some more time with Ditzy.” Isaac shuffled awkwardly and Scott drummed his fingers on the stall door. 

“Are you sure?” His brother narrowed his eyes at the strained look the prince shot him but shrugged. “But you’re keeping your feet on the ground for the rest of the day.” 

“Understood.” The prince sighed dramatically but they both shot an excited smile at Stiles when the other wasn’t looking. He shook his head at them and over the fact that they were so focused on getting more alone time with each other than the fact that he wasn’t going to listen. He really needed to work on listening to royalty. 

Stiles took off toward the castle. It was small for their country but considering they lived mainly off the land they didn’t have a lot to work with. His fathers office was by the courtyard where they guards were trained. It was just a simple room with a desk and bed but it was large enough for him to conduct business there. Since his father used to be the Head Huntsman and trainer, he received many letters from parents who wanted their children trained and from men who asked for hunting training. 

“Dad?” He stuck his head through the door to see his father sitting at his desk with the papers with the newest set of guards to train.

“Yes?” His father sighed and rubbed at his face. 

“I know you’re busy, but I figured I could more my trip up. The sooner I get going the sooner I can start.” He felt guilty at the tired look the man gave him before nodding. “I can be back in time to help whip the new guys into shape.”

“Just stay safe.” His father flashed a small smile and he nodded, ducking back out. He had to get everything ready. He was tempted to leave that very day.  
==========================================================================  
“Seriously? I’ve been out here for a week and nothing.” He grumbled out to no one. Roscoe nickered under him and he sighed. It had only taken him two days to get to the Northern forest but he couldn’t find a wolfhound. He only hunted small animals for meals but the herds had moved into the valley so it would be good hunting when he came back with the other. He didn’t care about any of that now. 

The night before was full of people running through the forest as they chasing something. But they were all gone by morning. He collected their arrows and the few scraps they left behind. They had covered their tracks well, but he occupied himself following the trail of small footsteps. With the deer, and basically everything else they hunted, running well, he didn’t quiet understand how the footprints kept moving down into the valley without stopping at any of the game trails. His horse followed the trail with practiced ease but then Roscoe stopped short.

Stile was awestruck. The beast was massive. Its shoulder would’ve reached his chest easily if it could still stand. Roscoe pawed at the ground a few times but Stiles quickly swung off and tied up her reins on a nearby tree before approaching. His heart ached to see the bloody chest and the arrows still sticking out of the back. He approached slowly, though he was sure the beast was dead. It wasn’t until he was a foot away did he see the wolf was still breathing faintly. 

“Oh no.” He didn’t think before he was crouching beside the beast, his hand running along it’s shoulder. The beast was larger than any wolf that he’d seen but it was small enough to get on his horse. There was no way that it could be the wolfhounds mentioned before but he had to help it. Stiles hands shook as he shoved at the head, hiking it up so it was resting on his shoulder and giving him access to the wound on its chest. He felt it wake up as he pulled the fur back from the wound, trying to see how deep it was. 

The head turned just enough for their cheeks to brush against each other and Stiles huffed in disgust at the smell of raw flesh. It was one thing about the hunt that made him focus. Once the kill was made, it was time to process everything. The faster he processed the faster he could wash the slimy, sticky blood off his hands and get away before the predators came. Wolves, bear and large cats were attracted the scent of fresh blood so he learned to get out before they came looking for a free meal.

“Hey, big guy. How about we get you to your feet? Or paws? Should I call them paws?” He pressed his hands on the lower part of the beasts shoulders and shoved, slowly getting his legs under him. Once up he realized he only made the creature sit with one paw slightly raised, the massive clawed paw resting in his hand. He stared at the unnatural red eyes before him, looking Stiles up and down. 

“I need my horse for this.” Stiles patted the wolfs head a few times before letting go and running back to where Roscoe was calming down by the trees. It took him nearly ten minutes to get her to walk up to where he needed her, mainly by putting shields up so she couldn’t see the wolf and leading her forward with her favorite treats. The wolf sat there with a somewhat pained but incredulous look on his face. Stiles patted Roscoe as she waited and looked at the wolf. It was slouched forward with a stubborn look on his face as he glared at Stiles with his ears flat on his head. 

“I’m getting you on this horse” Stiles growled at it and he swore the wolf hunkered down just a little more. Cursing the beast in his head, being that he was too afraid to do it out loud due to the fact that the creature appeared to be listening to him and understood his words and he didn’t want to trigger an attack. He wouldn’t be happy either if he was stuck full of arrows. He’d probably be dead if it was the amount that the wolf had in him but he didn’t even know how the wolf was surviving as long as it had. 

“Big guy. I know you’re not feeling up to talking to me right now, but I can get you somewhere safe and help with the not dying part. Then you can come back and join all your little wolf buddies. And I don’t know, chase down bunnies?” Stiles tried to calm the wolf with a soothing tone but only got another offended look before the beast tried to turn it’s back. Stiles jumped forward as the creature started to go down, its front legs giving out from under it. He reached forward and accidently grabbed the arrow wound injury, causing the wolf to howl and rear back. Roscoe screamed loudly and tried to buck out of his hands, somehow ending up under the wolf, where Stiles promptly shoved the creature off balance and onto his horse. 

“Ha!” Stiles jumped into the air in triumph before being dragged forward half a court yard by Roscoe as she didn’t know why there was a sudden weight on her back. The leave mulch from last fall cushioned his body so there wasn’t any wounds other than a few bruises. He pulled himself to a sitting position with a loud moan which turned into a pained sort of laugh when he saw what he had done. 

Roscoe was standing in a wide stance. Her eyes wide through she couldn’t actually see the wolf and her tail flicking behind her in a frantic sort of way, occasionally catching the beast in the face. The wolf looked like he had been hunted, hanging over the saddle with his head hung low on one side and his hind legs on the other with his tail tucked between them. Stiles pulled himself to his feet and quickly tied the wolf in place and patted him on the head. It was still alive and snapped wildly at him whenever he got to close to the head. Stiles shook his finger at him before turning Roscoe towards home. 

It was only after a few feet did he realize what he just did. If his father ever found out, he’d be locked in the dungeons for the rest of his youth.  
========================================================================  
“Stiles, what did you do?” Scott hissed in the middle of the night when he walked into the barn. He honestly didn’t expect the man to be awake and it took several seconds for him to process what was said to him. It took two days of continuous walking to reach the castle again without stopping because he didn’t think they could. He wanted to pull out the arrows but he didn’t have enough medical supplies. He did have enough to fix up the chest wound after he bound the wolfs muzzle to keep himself from being bitten while he worked. 

“Wolf. Help.” Stiles slouched along the row until he came to the last stall of the barn, empty as always and led Roscoe in. His horse was exhausted and if he was honest with himself, getting old. It was almost time to retire his buddy to the pasture and let her live out her golden years. 

“Stiles, you can’t just…. It’s probably going to be dead by morning.” Scott followed him into the stall, struggling to talk since it was already morning to him. It was long past midnight but Stiles turned and gave him a look and his brother sighed before he started to unbind the wolf. 

“Thanks.” Stiles murmured but his brother simply shook his head. 

“At least I wont have to dig such a big grave when he eats you. I’m taking care of Roscoe for you and then I'm going back to bed.” Scott grumbled at him and he rolled his eyes at his tired attempt at humor. They both struggled to slow the wolfs decent to the floor and Stiles kneeled down to stay near. The wolf glowered at him for a few seconds before giving up and closing his eyes. 

“Remind me to tell the others that there were rogue hunters out.” He called to his brother blindly as he led Roscoe away and he backed out of the stall, shutting the door before he took off to the medical area. He was only gone a few minutes as he gathered up what he needed to treat the wounds and ran back to the stall. Exhaustion drained his limbs and he leaned heavily against the stall down before stumbling in. He slammed it behind him and collapsed onto the ground next to the beast. 

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now.” He’s voice slurred out and the wolf rolled it’s head to look at him. It chuffed softly and went back to ignoring him. Stiles glowered at it. The wolf ignored him a lot after he got onto the horse. It was almost like he was giving him the silent treatment. He huffed and got to his knees, crawling over to the wolf and leaning against the wall. 

“I’m going to pull these out.” He patted the beasts hunches before grabbing ahold of the closest arrow. The creature gave a low warning growl and he snorted at him. Like the limp piece of hunted meat could do anything when he couldn’t even get off the horse. He pressed his other hand against the flank and worked the arrow free. The wolf groaned and snapped at him a few times but otherwise went limp. Stiles patted his flank in a sort of exhausted manner before moving on to the next one. 

“Sorry about this.” Stiles eased the next one out, quickly followed by three more until he was sure there wasn’t any in his skin. The last arrow was broken off, barely sticking out so he almost missed it. He ran his hands through the thick fur and sighed heavily before he pulled out his knife to cut the fur around the wounds to make them easier to treat. Scott had a deal with Druid that lived in the South to make healing potions for the horses. Melissa used the same Druid for the odd ailments that happened while living in the castle. 

“You’ll be all fixed up soon.” He ignored the way his hands were covered in blood and fur but pressed on, cleaning the wounds with the potion and stitching up most of the holes while leaving a spot for it to drain. It was nearly dawn by the time he was done even thought he arrived in the middle of the night. The wolf barely responded to him as he struggled to clean up the mess in his dazed state. He reached the edge of the stall before collapsing and passing out.


	2. Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to deal with his job as Huntsman and still provide for his new guest.

He woke up to a snarl and lifted his head, moaning in pain at the pressure on his back from sleeping on the floor. The wolf was pressed against the corner of the stall with its teeth bared at him and his ears flat on his head. Stiles lifted his hand to shoot a rude gesture at him and got to his feet. The wolf snapped his teeth in response but slumped uselessly to the ground. Stiles shoved his way out of the stall with all the left-over cleaning and healing supplies and limped back to where they were stored. He slowly placed everything in its place before slouching out with a bucket. 

“Stalinski?” The King himself walked over to him and he froze, staring at him in shock before shaking his head slightly and bowing to him. 

“Yes?” He couldn’t stop the wobble or the yawn as he straightened. The King gave him a strange look before looking him up and down, his eyes flickering over his hands. “My apologies for my appearance and not reporting right away. Roscoe is getting up there in age and we had a few problems while out. I didn’t want to wake you as I returned late last night.”

“I can understand that. But what is it with the arrows that you had that had.” The King held up one of the arrows that Stiles collected and he barely resisted the urge to glance at the barn. Instead he kept his eyes on the King and quickly recounted the night where when the rogue hunting party swept through their Northern Valley. He added a part of finding a large blood stain that told him that whoever they were made a kill and took it with them. He didn’t want to tell him the beast was in his stables, but the King only went near a horse when it was pulling his carriage. 

“I knew the Argents wouldn’t listen.” The King snarled and took off without another word to him. Stiles sighed in relief as the Royal vanished into the castle again and he turned back to what he was doing, suddenly feeling much more awake. He walked down to the well and pulled a bucket of water, washing off his hands and arms of blood before dumping out and refilling it for the wolf. 

“Here, Asshole!” He shoved the stall door open to see the wolf lapping at the wounds on his hunches and trying to use its teeth to clean it. It’d pull all Stiles careful stitching out if he kept it up. The wolf narrowed its red eyes at him, and he sighed, gently setting the water down near him and backing away. 

“Stop licking that. It just needs time to heal and I will totally put something on you to make you listen.” Even as Stiles spoke he noticed that the wolf was still struggling to use it’s back legs. He knew the arrows hadn’t done any damage to the spine so the fact that the wolf still hadn’t moved was making him nervous. He backed out slowly and closed the door behind him, promising to bring the wolf food later. 

“Scott?” He took off, shouting for his brother at the top of his lungs. He found him sitting by the twins with a tired look on his face. “Oh, did the little one not make it?”

“Nah, she’s good. I couldn’t sleep without checking on them so I just stayed out here, all night.” He sagged against the wall before turning back to him. 

“Do you know how much a wolf that size needs to eat?” He asked quickly before he lost him. Isaac wondered in behind Scott so he had seconds. 

“I didn’t even know wolves came in the size. I have no idea how much they need to eat.” Scott spoke in a monotone voice and Stiles knew he was beyond exhausted with his antics of bringing home strange problems. 

“Alright.” Stiles patted him on the shoulder before spinning him toward the curly haired prince and bolted. He heard Isaac call a greeting and he waved his hand at him before heading straight to his fathers office. It was just hitting him on how much it was going to be to help the wolf and still keep everyone else fed. 

“Stiles, why did our King just send out most of his best knights to the Northern forest and tell me to train more?” His father caught his arm and he sighed. “And why do you smell like blood?” 

“Still?” Stiles looked at his arms and moved around to see that his pants were stained with red. He sighed and picked at it before shucking his shirt in preparation for a shower. 

“Stiles.” His father used the warning tone and he groaned out loud and stared at the sky before turning to his father. 

“Some people called the Argents hunted at killed a creature in the Northern Forest and he stormed off.” Stiles started to try and scrub the blood off of himself as his father watched. After several minutes as the man thought about it, he shook his head with a heavy sigh.

“I’ve got the newbies in the courtyard warming up. Don’t bother cleaning up because we’re going to be assessing their abilities” His father pointed and he sagged against the wall. 

“Fine” He stopped scrubbing and pulled his shirt back on. His feet dragged under him as he made his way to the courtyard after his father. Stiles was beyond exhausted, but he managed a few hours of sleep when he passed out in the stall with the wolf but on the other hand he still needed to hunt something for the beast when he was done helping his father. 

“Listen up all of you. As this is sudden so we are going to figure out how much you all know so we know what to cover to get you all up to proper form.” His father announced loudly as he walked into the courtyard. Stiles gazed at the men. They were mainly his age or a few years younger but they all looked between the two of them while straightening up. Stiles stifled a yawn and started to stretch his muscles out to prepare. 

“You will come up one by one and spar with my son. I will be watching your form and what we need to work on.” His father continued but the men were watching him as he moved, taking in the blood and his repeated yawns. Stiles ignored his fathers lecture as he rolled his shoulders a few times and fell into a relaxed stance. He only brought his attention off the wolf when his father stepped to the side and one of the young men stepped forward. Stiles stifled anther yawn but the teen seemed to think that was his chance to get under his guard. 

He was pinned to the ground with his foot touching the back of his head and his arm craned behind his back with in a second. It wasn’t that hard for Stiles and he kept the teen held down until his father cleared his throat and he got back to his feet, offering his hand to pull him back to his feet. The teen gave him a daze nod before stepping back into the group of now nervous young men. 

The next three were just as easy to put down but then Stiles started to slow. The fourth got a good blow in but Stiles had years of training and downed him with a little too much force that left the young man needing to sit near the wall as he caught his breath back. Stiles took every single man down, one by one while his father took notes on their form. He made sure not to repeat any move he did in case they were paying attention and his father would be able to get a clear picture on their abilities. When they were all moved back into a line his father shot him a proud look as he walked up and down. 

“Stiles, tell them who you are and what you did for the past three days and nights.” His father asked calmly and he straightened. 

“I am the head Huntsman for the King. I help you train the new recruits. I haven’t slept in two nights because I was on a job in the Northern forests when there was a rogue hunting party went though. There were some injuries and I walked back as my old horse Roscoe couldn’t carry me. I arrived late last night and slept in the barn after taking care of her. Now I am here, without breakfast.” He shot a look at his father nodded his approval. 

“If you cannot beat a man who has walked from the Northern forest and didn’t sleep but a few hours, then we have a lot to work to do. We are going to start on your strengths.” He heard his father scold the men and rolled his eyes. They weren’t so bad, but Stiles was better. He was a hunter who was taught to defend himself against wolves and mountain lions. Humans weren’t that scary, especially when he was tired and didn’t care to taunt them. He felt a little bad that he broke them all so easily. He could see it in his eyes when he glanced over his shoulder and saw the way the watched him walk away in confusion. Every one of them was rubbing where Stiles took them down too hard. 

“Erica? Food?” He limped into the kitchens and slumped at the small table jammed into the corners that was typically reserved for him and others who were in and out too much to have a regular sit down meal. The blond appeared within a few minutes and sat next to him and he groaned in relief at the meat pie that was set in front of him. “Thank you so much.” He nearly cried as he took the first bite and let his head fall onto the table. 

“You’re welcome, but I think you should tell me why you’re missing some manners there.” She used the tone telling him that he had to tell her, or he’d have hell to pay from Boyd. He lifted his head and gave her a long look before taking another bite and putting his head back on the table. He chewed slowly while he thought about what to say. 

“I can show you when you’re free. I got to go out soon to hunt.” He sighed out and heard her give a satisfied grunt, getting back to her feet and moving off. Stiles knew half the staff thought she was two timing him behind Boyds back and the other half believed he was the one who she was stepping out on. He talked to Boyd about it, asking if they should try to set them straight but the young man simply smiled and shook his head, claiming that he knew Erica wouldn’t do anything like that and that’s all he needed. 

When he finished his food, Erica was waiting politely by the door and shot him a murderous look at him to tell him that he couldn’t sneak away. He gave her a busted look before nodding, leading her out. Bysides Scott, she was his best friend. He and Boyd were close but they didn’t hang out much since the other man worked as a Black Smith. He went to him and helped to try to make new ideas but usually got kicked out for hurting himself. His only solace was the fact that Isaac got kicked out as often as he did. 

“He’s in the stables.” He yawned out and they walked through the people milling about, the crowd becoming nonexistent as they reached the last stall. He leaned against the door and peaked in to see the wolf already standing with its tail raised up aggressively and its teeth bared silently. He shot a look at the water to see that it had gone down considerably. 

“Oh my…” Erica breathed out, taking everything in with wide eyes. 

“He was injured. It’s the real reason why I walked back because Roscoe was carrying him. Only you and Scott know about him so… only Boyd.” Stiles shook his head but he knew she told her boyfriend everything and that the young man could hold his tongue like no one’s business, because he considered it no one’s business. 

“And you brought him here?” She shot a look at him and he raised his hands in defense. 

“I couldn’t just leave him. I have to help him heal up. But now you know why I was rude this morning and I have to go check on my horse.” He shooed her away and to his great surprise, she went without a word. He turned and gave the wolf a narrowed look. 

“God, what was I thinking?” He groaned out, once again taking in his mass before stomping away. It was only a few hours to mid-day, which was a horrible time to try and hunt but he had nothing else to do. The hunting party he was meant to lead was stalled due to the rogue hunters and his father didn’t need him so he was free to do as he pleased. 

Roscoe didn’t lift her head when he walked in. He sighed low and petted her side and she flicked her tail angerly at him and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. Stiles clucked sadly and grabbed the brush, gently taking care of her as unwanted thoughts raced through his head. 

His mother loved the horse. Roscoe was the last one his mother trained and he refused to ride any other horse after she died. Now that she was getting up there in age, he suddenly felt like he was about to loose his mother all over again. His father knew he felt that way and offered to let Stiles take Trace out anytime he wanted or whenever Stiles needed to go somewhere when Roscoe needed a break. Only when he was done did she turn to him and snort in his face happily and he realized she played him. He chortled softly as he slipped her lead on and walked her to the field for some free time before heading back in for his bow and arrows.

His bows were some of the few things that he kept as pristine as he could and each had a name with a perfect quiver. He chose one he named Ruby, planning on taking down a few rabbits as the sun set and maybe something bigger if he could find it. Trace was ready for him when he walked up. The gelding was already excited when he or his father showed up to take him out and even though he was dancing around in his stall, he held still to get saddled. Then they were off. 

Stiles couldn’t deny that Scott did a decent job training Trace but he still had some issues with knowing when not to run full out. Since the gelding didn’t get any of his energy out before they left the castle, they were galloping through the dirt roads and the people of the town already knew to keep a clear path for them when they came through. Stiles enjoyed it but he sometimes worried about the fact that his father rode him as well. 

“Whoa up a little.” He patted Trace as they left the town behind them but it didn’t do much good. Trace already knew where they were going. Stiles could only hold on for the ride. It was past midday when they reached the small clearing and he could swing off. Everything was sore despite the fact that he was an experienced rider. He dropped the reins and Trace walked over to a clover patch, making him roll his eyes. He drank from his flask before walking toward the small stream. 

Once he found a decent spot, he curled into the roots of a large tree and dozed. After an hour the sounds of the forest picked up again and he figured they could scent the wolfs blood on his clothes. He knew he should’ve cleaned up better but he wanted to get the wolf fed as soon as possible. In the meantime, he dozed in the warmth of the sun while listening. After several hours, he slowly sat up and pulled off his bow and grabbed several arrows. Right in front of him were three rabbits. Not the most ideal hunt he’d ever taken but he hit two squarely and utterly missed the last.

“Better than nothing.” He stretched and stood the rest of the way up before gathering up his kills. He hooked them in his belt before knocking another arrow for his silent walk back to Trace. He killed a pheasant and another rabbits but then he was standing next to his horse. The beast blinked up at him from where it was waiting for him and he hung his kills from the saddle before swinging up. Trace didn’t need any urging to take him straight toward home. He knew all the places that the warrens were at in case of a quick meal.

“Nighttime is the best time.” He grumbled out and sagged in the saddle. He was still tired even after his nap. It was long past sundown when he made it back to the castle. Trace led him to the barn and he swung off, taking everything off the tired horse and wiping him down before putting him away with extra hay. He only went back to his things after he was sure the horse had water and quickly put all of his riding gear away.

“Now for the moment of truth.” He took a deep breath, his eye twitching from the growling that he could already hear from the stall. After several second of hesitating he cracked it open and stared at him. 

“Hey there Buddy?” He swallowed and stepped into the room. “I know I’m pretty stinky right now but how about you calm down and you can have some rabbit.” He pulled one out of the bag and the wolf growled low. With a sigh, Stiles tossed the rabbit near the wolf as well as the pheasant. He hung the bag up on the door and stepped back out. The wolf still hadn’t moved from its spot and wasn’t using its back legs, so the remaining rabbits should be safe. It could be the wolfs breakfast the next day and Stiles could sleep in to regain some of his strength. Then he could hunt some bigger game for both the wolf and the people. 

“Hey Stiles.” Erica called from the kitchens and he limped over to her. He loved the woman, but he was also counting the days. She would have fits that would leave her under Melissas care for days, sometimes weeks. They weren’t sure what all triggered them but it was horrifying to see her collapse. He used to be able to cover her work when she would have a particularly bad one so the King wouldn’t find out and fire her. They all knew that there might come a day where they can’t pull her out of her fits and they’d lose her. Stiles couldn’t lose two friends because he knew it would kill Boyd when it happened. It was a waiting game with no winners. 

“Successful in your hunt?” She leaned against the door and he sighed but nodded. 

“He’s fed? I mean I didn’t see him eat but I didn’t want to overwhelm him too much. I did just hurt him by pulling out the arrows. I just have to figure out how to tame him.” Stiles flashed a tired smile and she nodded. 

“I warmed some wash water for you behind the barn.” She pointed and he let out a groan of delight. 

“Thank you. I owe you.” He waved at her as he made straight for the promise of a clean body. It wasn’t as good as soaking in a clean river and scrubbing but getting clean was still better than being covered in blood. Stiles usually slept in his small house on the edge of the forest but he couldn’t be bothered to walked home. His father slept in his office so it wasn’t like there was anyone waiting for him to be there. He didn’t even want dinner. 

Instead of dwelling on his lack of a love life at his age, he stripped down to his underthings and sat next to the bucket. The water was still warm to the touch and he grabbed the cloth and started to scrub from the top down. Stiles started to hum as he worked and then started to sing softly as he cleaned himself, happy that he was finally getting all the blood off himself. It took almost an hour to get everything clean and he grinned before dumping the bucket, hanging it up where it belonged and wrung the cloth out. 

He didn’t bother with clothes as he walked to the front of the barn, ignoring the strange looks he got from the new recruits but the familiar faces didn’t bat an eye at him. He waved at a few as he walked into the massive barn and quickly walked to where Scott let him keep some clothes for moments just like this and got dressed in his most warn, yet most comfortable trousers and shirt. He grabbed a blanket and moved to the back to the wolfs stall, hearing the growl as he approached.

“Get used to it.” He snapped through the bars on the stall door before he threw the blanket down and laid down, crossing his legs and propping his head up on his hands as he stared at the wooden roof. It took another hour of listening to the wolf snarl at him before he was able to sleep. He wasn’t even sure if it was because the wolf stopped his noises or if it was his training to catch sleep no matter what happened around him. 

When morning came he realized he made a mistake. All the wolfs food was gone and his bag was in tatters. He let out a groan and pressed his forehead against the bars of the stall before gazing at the beast. The wolf lifted his head from where he was curled up and narrowed his eyes before kicking one of the rabbit skulls at him. This time Stiles bared his teeth and watched the way the wolfs brow lifted. 

“I got the message. You want more rabbit.” He ripped the door open and grabbed the now empty water bucket and slammed the door shut. 

“Stiles, your father is looking for you.” Scott popped up as he stepped out and the wolf gave a snapping howl. 

“Shut it.” Stiles glared at the wolf. “He’s keeping you a secret, which means alive!” He banged his fist on the side of the door and the wolf chuffed at him. 

“Dude, that can’t be normal.” Scott hissed at him and he rolled his eyes. 

“He’s fine, just grumpy. Do you know what he wants and where is he?” He asked, waiting through the confusion on Scotts face as his eyes darted to the wolf and back to him before he realized that he was talking about his father. 

“He’s in the courtyard.” His brother looked proud of himself for a moment but the wolf gave another snarl and he glared at the beast. Red eyes stared back at him from the black mass and he narrowed his eyes at it in warning. His heart skipped a beat when the wolf mimicked him in almost a threating, intelligent manner. He turned without another word and walked away. There was still the issue of hunting for the beast and getting its water back to it. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning out the stall in a few days, but if the creature was going to eat so much then it was up to Stiles to clean up what came out. 

“Dad?” He stomped into the court yard and saw the man standing next to the King. Stiles gulped when his father laid eyes on him and sagged slightly, looking him up and down. He was in his oldest clothes and they were far from appropriate for the King to see him in. 

“Stiles, we still need a hunting party.” His father gave him a pained look behind the Kings back and he forced his face to become impassive as said King turned to face him instead of watching the palace. 

“My son is having a coronation so the country knows that he is now the crown prince and future King. You will need to provide food for the court and guests. I do know that is a lot of you but I’ve heard that you work better alone, so get on it.” With that the man left and Stiles let out a puff of air. 

“No wonder Isaac avoids him.” He muttered under his breath once he was in the castle. His father shot him a warning look and he shrugged. 

“Fine. No wonder Prince Isaac avoids it.” He couldn’t hold in his smirk at the way his fathers lip twitched like he wanted to smile but the Kings words suddenly sunk in and he let out a curse. “This is going to take forever.” 

“Which means you should get started now. I can ask Scott or Isaac to help with the training.” His father dropped a hand to his shoulder and he nodded, knowing that his father was trying to do his best of a bad situation. Stiles was used to at least one other hunter helping with festivities or important events. He never had to feed an entire castle of people alone, including any guests and the cooks probably had a list of must haves for him to track down. He hoped it was deer. They were big and he could hang them on pack horses to send home. 

“Ask Boyd too. He may be a Black Smith but he’s taken me down sparring before. He might have time and it would also let him spend some time with Erica without their parents knowing that they are a thing.” He saw his father try and hide a smile and he rolled his eyes. He may be living a loveless life when it came to partners, but he could still help his friends when it came to their happiness. 

“I’ll look into it. And maybe…” His father made a shooing motion and he frowned, turning slowly to make his suspicions clear before he walked back to the barn. He made a show of grabbing his water pouches and the bucket before starting the walk to the well. Filling them all up was the easy part but walking them back made his back bow under the weight strapped to his chest. It wasn’t like he could rest after the order he was given. He put his water by the doors with his bow and arrows before carrying the bucket to the wolf. 

The creature bared its teeth as he opened the door and Stiles set the water down, sliding down to the ground. He rubbed at his face, catching his breath and watched the wolf. The fur looked hideous with the chopped job Stiles did to keep the fur out of the wound. 

“Your ass looks ridiculous.” He chuckled low and the wolf grumbled at him. “Don’t get pissy with me. You have food and water and a roof over your head until… Hell, I’ll take you standing up at this point.” Stiles pointed a finger at the wolf who bared his teeth. 

“Fine, whatever. I’ll be back hopefully tonight. Hopefully with food for you and the court.” He stood with a groan and was amazed by the wolf as he laid back down without another sound. He paused by the door and looked back at it. 

“You want me to try to get a few more rabbits?” He asked and the wolf slowly lifted his head up, its red eyes narrowed at him before it gave the faintest nod. It was enough to send Stiles heart racing so fast that spots danced through his sight and he gave a quick nod before ducking out of the room. He managed to walk to where his supplies were, running into Scott along the way and calling that he was taking Minute out hunting but his brother called him back. 

“Isaac said he would help with the training. Do you need me to tag along with the hunting trip?” Stiles thought about what he said before shaking his head. 

“No. I need you here to make sure the wolf stays safe.” He knew he could pull of the hunting trip on his own. He just needed to get started. He only had a few days at most and the guests would be arriving the next day at the earliest, so they needed more meat. 

“Are you sure?” Scott didn’t look like he was worried about him. Instead the man was glancing over his shoulder where Isaac was looking at the wolf. He could just hear the soft voice of the man as he talked to the creature and Stiles bit his lip. There was no telling if Scott was hesitant because he saw Isaac or because they were watching Isaac trying to make friends with the wolf. 

“I’m sure. You stay here and stay out of trouble.” He gave a pointed look at the curly haired prince when Scott turned back around. “The King is antsy, so be careful you don’t do anything to set him off on you. I have to get going if I’m going to get this done.”

“Yeah, I got it.” Scott deflated but brightened when Isaac called him over. Stiles shook his head at them but quickly saddled up his newest horse. She was a good hunting horse but he patted Roscoe as he walked past. Both horses snuffled at each other before he pulled the younger one away. Minute was Roscoes daughter and if he was honest, his second favorite. 

Stiles swung up onto her and groaned, waving at the people around him as they called out to him, wishing him good luck on his hunt. It was an odd sensation to suddenly wish that he wasn’t going alone on such a massive task but there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to go. It had already been a week since he had been to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, new chapter. Tell me what you think.


	3. Werewolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles keeps hunting and the Argents show up. Erica needs some help and Boyd is in the know. (Kate is really creepy and Allison is trying her best)

It was a three-day hunt but Stiles felt accomplished. He got three deer and several smaller animals that covered Minutes saddle and he was left walking again. After Roscoe carried the wolf home, he was too scared to overwhelm her smaller daughter with his added weight. Her grey pelt was already blood stained from his kills that he didn’t dare see it covered in her own blood if he messed up. He knew that the King would force the court to eat horse if one proved that it was unable to perform its duties. Roscoe was safe since she belonged to Stiles and only him, but all the others were fair game. 

Stiles barely slept during the night, stalking through the light of the moon and taking down animals as they slept. He also took some during dawn and dusk, dozing during the day before moving around to follow the tracks he found. His mind was at ease as it calculated all that he needed to do to make a kill and feed everyone. The pressure was a great motivator but he wanted to give his friend the best coronation that he could. 

“Good job Stiles.” His father called as he walked Minute through the gates. He lifted his hand tiredly, laughing when he realized his father was just standing there with one of the new recruits in a head lock. The others were gaping at his haul. He headed straight for the kitchens. 

“Damn, did you get enough?” Erica looked as tired as he felt and Boyd was right by her side. He shot a look at the man, instantly knowing that she had another fit. Her arm was looped through his and after a few seconds she let her head drop onto his shoulder. 

“I still have my little project to feed.” He reached up to start unloading and Erica tried to help. She let out a disgruntled grumble when Boyd moved her off to the side so they could do it alone. Stiles flashed a wink at her when she sat there with her arms crossed and waited until her boyfriend was dropping off a deer into the kitchens to hand her three rabbits. 

“Can you take these to our…guest?” He flicked his eyes to look at the barn and she brightened, practically skipping away at having something to do. 

“Where’d she go?” Boyd walked out and looked around in a slight panicked manner. Stiles shrugged as he pulled a few quail down and handed them off to Anabelle, who was a muttered a thanks before ducking back into the kitchen. The cook came out and thanked him for getting back sooner than expected and he promised to leave again by the next morning to get more. The women patted him roughly on the back as she looked the last deer up and down before she to vanished into the kitchen. 

“See you later Boyd.” Stiles stretched as they finished and grabbed Minutes reins. His horse flicked her tail so it smacked the man as they passed and he hid a laugh at the sputtering behind him. The stables were fuller than before, new faces of both horses and helpers. He saw Scott talking to a few fancy royals that just arrived and he walked past, waving as he led his bloody horse past. 

“Dear Lord!” The women screaked and he stumbled, snatching the reins tighter as Minute bucked her head in surprise. He turned and petted her nose to calm her before shooting a confused glare at the women. 

“Stiles?” Scott looked at him and he shrugged. “Did you…?” he had to turn back to horse when she snorted angerly and continually tried to calm her again.

“Man, what do you want?” Stiles snapped as he was forcibly turned around. Scott looked pale. 

“Please tell me that isn’t yours.” His brother looked at the blood on him and he looked at Minute. 

“Dude, I was told to hunt. I hunted. I’m not hurt unless that women screams again and Minute tramples me. I got three dear this go around and need to go back out if we are to feed all the Royals.” Stiles shooed his hands off and sighed at the worried looks he was still getting. He ripped his shirt off over his head and turned in a slow circle. “See, no injuries.” 

“I do see.” The women who made a fuss interrupted and he froze, glancing at her in surprise. 

“My name is Lady Kate Argent.” She held out her hand and he looked down at his own before bowing. He had to think fast.

“My apologies Lady, but I do not want to stain your lovely hands with my own.” He scowled in disgust at the dirt before he straightened, putting on a bashful look. 

“Well, maybe I will see you around.” She swanned off with and older man trailing behind her with a tired look on his face. Stiles grabbed his reins and quickly moved off with a shutter. He didn’t care if he was spending another ten days hunting in the rough if it meant he could stay away from the woman. Erica grabbed his arm and pointed to the back stall with a pissed off look on her face. She didn’t look like anything was wrong and he shrugged it off, still a little too unnerved by the encounter with the women. 

“Oh good. Maybe you can help.” Isaac rushed past and grabbed his reins, pointing to the last stall. Stiles sighed heavily and handed the prince his bloody shirt without thinking. He walked purposely to the back stall but his feet felt like they were about to give out from under him. The growling shook the stall door as he approached but he grabbed the rabbits that were dropped right outside and went in.

“That’s enough of that. I know I was gone for a few days but that doesn’t mean that you can be rude to the others.” Stiles tossed one rabbit and the wolf stopped growling to catch it in his mouth. He dropped the two others by the door and sat down with his back against the stall wall. The wolf grumbled at him and bared his teeth but he just waved his hand at him. He didn’t know why he was so comfortable with the wolf after less than a week of hanging out with it. 

“So, you’re not a wolfhound cause you’re too little.” He cocked his head to the side when the wolf eyed him out of the corner of his eyes and ripped a strip of flesh from the rabbit. “You’re too big to be a regular old wolf and recognize when I talk to you so there’s something in there.” He stopped when the wolf let out a snarl but it was watching the stall door. Stiles got to his feet as Scott skidded into view. 

“Stiles, that Lady that saw you wants to meet you still.” The man stared at him and Stiles stiffened, making the wolf grumble and try to get to his feet. 

“Well, kindly tell Lady Argent that I have been ordered by the King to fill the tables so she will have to be patient.” He turned and walked over to the wolf to check on how the wounds were healing. He ignored the way it watched him with it’s mouth hanging open slightly. “And hopefully, I will never have to see her again because she creeped me out.” Stiles struggled to put his finger on it, but he knew she was with the Argents by the name, and the fact that the wolf was responding unlike any wolf he had ever met made his stomach turn. 

“I’ll just… omit that last part.” Scott took off, no longer bothered by Stiles hanging out with the wolf alone. Stiles gently parted the fur on the hunches, taking in the mess he would have to clean up from the corner. They were healing better than he thought they would be and he hoped that he could have some of the scraps from the kitchens for the wolfs breakfast before he left. 

“May I see your chest?” He patted the wolfs flank to get his attention and felt it shutter before the wolf glared at him again. He held the glare before the wolf slowly sat up and puffed out his chest. Stiles would’ve laughed at him if it wasn’t such a tense moment. He swallowed roughly and reached forward, burying his hand into the fur and parting it to take a look at the wound. It still reeked of raw ripped flesh and made him shake at the plain agony that the wolf must be in. 

“I am so sorry that you had to go through that.” Stiles pulled back and scooted toward the door. The wolf watched him until he was settled against it and made a show that he wasn’t going anywhere. The wolf shrugged one shoulder and went back to his rabbit. He didn’t know how long he sat, resting after his hunt until the wolf gave a soft chuff. He lifted his head, unaware that it dropped to his chest to see the wolf struggling to get back to his paws, shuffling over to the door to grab another rabbit. 

“You could’ve just asked.” He grumbled low and wrapped his arms around himself with a yawn. “I gotta go clean up. I’ll be back in a little while.” He stood up and moved past the wolf by the door, not caring at all that he got growled at in the process. It was almost dark but he didn’t care that there were still people moving about and that he didn’t have his shirt. The few scars he did have were large but nothing too dreadful, not that he cared what they thought. At the moment the only thing he cared about was making sure he got the blood cleaned off before he settled down for the night. It was the one thing his mother was never lenient on. His father and him both had to clean up before they stepped foot in the house or went near the bedding. 

He grabbed his bathing bucket and walked all the way to the well, not carrying that the water was ice cold as he pulled it out. His usual washing spot behind the stables gave him some privacy as he cleaned himself. As he usually did, he sang out random songs that came to mind, letting out all the pent-up noise after being completely silent for the hunt. This time around he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind that he was being watched. He tried to caulk it up to the crazy encounter that happened earlier that he was feeling uneasy but not even the water was snapping it out of him so he kept his trousers on. He wiped himself down with a clean cloth and fled back to the barn. 

It was dark and he couldn’t stop the shivers but he forced himself to stroll through the shadows. The last thing he noticed was a light on in the upper stories of the castle that would’ve had a clear view of what he was doing. What made it worse was that he could see people moving around the room, including the woman from before. He shuttered at the realization that she was watching him. He could still see her gazing at his bathing spot. 

“Holy shit that’s creepy.” He hissed, making his way all the way to the back of the barn. He still couldn’t stop shaking from the cold water and the general feeling of being on edge. The wolf grumbled at him as he stood outside the door, not quite ready to sit back down. It went on so long that the wolf reared back with a paw on the door to stare at him. 

“I can’t believe that creepy Argent woman was watching me.” He wrapped his arms around himself, unable to get the thought out of his head. He usually didn’t care, but something about what the women said made him feel like a piece of meat she suddenly took a fancy too. Knowing that she’d try to kill the wolf that wasn’t a wolf made him sicker.

The wolf chuffed slightly and he heard voices behind him, making him yelp. He glanced at the wolf who made a soft whine and he yanked the stall door open, ducking in so he could hide. The wolf moved to the side and he shut it silently, ducking down until they were both hidden in the shadows. 

“Shhh.” He held onto the wolf without thinking, to bothered about the people in the barn. He could hear them approaching and tried not to let any noise escape his lips. 

“Where did he go?” Kate Argents voice echoed strangely and he clapped his hand over his mouth to hide his shocked gasp. He couldn’t stand against a Lady, so his only choice was to hide. He would have to give her what she wanted if she found him, or come up with another excuse to get away. The wolf was oddly silent, pressed against his side in a soothing manner that made him stay calm. He never knew what it was like to be hunted before. 

“What were you planning on doing when you found him?” Another female voice asked and he stiffened with the realization that it was close. 

“Oh just have a little fun. He did look tasty.” Kate practically purred and he sat there with his arms wrapped around the wolf, unable to move when he realized they were checking the stalls. He looked wildly for some way to escape but there wasn’t any. This stall wasn’t connected to the other exits and there was no escape. 

“I think he looked like a toothpick, and besides, I think he was younger than me.” The other woman protested carefully, making him cock his head to the side. He knew without a doubt that she wasn’t a part of the castle staff so it left the conclusion that she came with the creepy women. He glanced up when he heard a faint gasp above him and stared at the young women. She had long, dark hair that hung freely and a shocked look on her face. The wolf shifted closer, a paw landing on his lap and teeth bared up at her. Stiles swallowed roughly as he glanced at the teeth but then he was pressed close when he heard the women talk again. 

“Anything Allison?” Kate sounded hopeful and he heard Allison turn around. 

“No. I think you must have been mistaken when you saw him come in here.” The younger women moved off and he heard Kate let out a disappointed noise. He listened to their footsteps as they walked away and he sagged weakly against the wolf. 

“I thought I wasn’t going to get away.” He muttered, suddenly realizing the wolfs warmth was making him tired. He stretched out, careful of the others wounds and heaved a sigh. 

“You’re not a wolf. I don’t know what you are but you understood why I needed to… not have the Lady notice me.” He stopped when the wolf gave a snort and he chuckled low. “She’s more beastly than a Lady. Hell, she’s more beastly than you.” 

Stiles yelped as the wolf stood suddenly and he fell onto the hay covered floor. The wolf made a show of towering over him but Stiles didn’t care, rolling over to his back and reaching up to check on the chest wound again. 

“This just isn’t healing.” He parted the fur with careful hands before reaching up and patting him on the cheek. The wolf grabbed his hand in its jaws and for a second Stiles thought he was very, very wrong with his gut but then they were just sitting there with a faint pressure of teeth on his skin that was enough to show the wolf was getting tired of his game yet didn’t draw blood. 

“Fine, I’m done. But I’m staying here tonight. I’m not walking home or sleeping outside the stall with a predator out there.” He wiggled out from under the wolf and yawned, stretching out before curling up in the corner by the door. He could feel the wolfs eyes on him but instead of feeling fear, he was fighting the temptations to mess with the creature. After several minutes there was a raged huff and he heard the paw steps before fur brushed his back. 

“You’re a cuddle wolf” Stiles couldn’t help the words from slipping out and the wolf sighed, its head dropping over his waist so he couldn’t move.  
====================================================================  
The next morning Stiles had saddled Roscoe and Trace before dawn, woke Scott to tell him that he’d be off and fled. The sun wasn’t even up as he raced out of the castle. His brother had told him that the King wanted him for something else, and that the coronation was off so he didn’t have to hunt. Stiles told him he still had to feed his wolf. The last thing he did was thank the wolf for letting him sleep in the stall, which Scott overheard and promptly covered his face with his hands and walked out of the room muttering about stupid brothers. 

“Why do I do this?” He muttered as he rode quickly to the forest. He just needed a few more catches and then some rabbits for the wolf before he could go home. Not that he was in a rush to get back home. Hunting was easy for him and he spent the day loading Traces saddle up with prey before racing them back home. He didn’t bother with his fathers horse as he walked into the court, letting go of the reins. Trace trotted easily to the kitchens, stopping by the door and letting out a loud whinny to bring attention to himself. Stiles rode Roscoe into the stables with the few rabbits hanging off his horse and swung down. He heard about Erica being gone for most the day and figured she bounced off to see Boyd again. 

“Stiles, I got some questions.” Isaac confronted him the moment he approached the last stall and he sagged. 

“I might have some answers.” He handed Roscoe’s reins to the prince and grabbed the rabbits. Isaac was petting Roscoe with a distant look on his face as Stiles tossed the rabbits on his bench to feed the wolf later. The wolf slammed his paws repeatedly against the door and let out a small howl which he ignored. He grabbed the reins, suddenly feeling nervous before throwing an arm over the princes shoulders. 

“I need to ask for some advice.” Isaac shuffled as he nudged him along. He didn’t say anything else as Stiles took care of Roscoe, taking off the gear and brushing her down. The last thing he did was make sure her water was filled up before letting the prince led him away. The more silent the prince was, the more worried he became, forcing his mouth to remain shut as he tried to be a good friend.

They walked around the castle, moving in a comfortable silence but Stiles was keeping a close eye out for any Argent. Isaac was dressed commonly and no one payed them any mind as they walked but then Stiles pulled him into the library. 

“I changed my mind. I will answer any question you want if I can look up what I have in the stall.” He didn’t doubt that Isaac would give him permission and he grinned when the prince nodded. 

“He’s not a wolf so see if you can find anything.” Isaac led him over to a bookcase near the back and waved his hand at it before leaning against the wall. Stiles beamed, but even though he was itching to search for what his angry, bity guest he brought home was, he waited for Isaac to talk. A deal was a deal. 

“I don’t think my father wants me to be King.” Isaac sighed and sunk until he was sitting on the floor. Stiles slowly sat down and shifted so he could press against his side. 

“I… I know you will never be over your brothers death, and that your father is grieving, but I also think that you need to be careful.” Stiles knew that the rest of the castle were weary of the king the older he got. The meaner he got and drunker he got made it more difficult to stay safe. He knew that Isaacs older brother was the favorite. He was larger, stronger, kinder and in general what everyone believed would make a good King. His death broke the King. Isaac was in love with a stable hand and kept grudges, he tended to expect the worst but still tried his best. 

Stiles looked at his friend and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He wasn’t there when the man died, but he was more devastated that the King tried to kill off all the horses as retribution, even going as far as starting the process. Stiles barely stopped him from killing Roscoe and Trace. Minute lost her sister.

“He’s my father. Why is he like this?” Isaac sighed and leaned his head on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looked straight ahead, trying to think of what to say. “He canceled the ceremony to announce that I’m the crown prince now. He said that everyone will already know. You hunted for no reason. All I really want is to stay in the stables.” Isaac blushed suddenly and he grinned but they both stiffened at a soft cough from behind one of the book shelves. 

“To get over your fear of horses no doubt.” Stiles covered with ease. “You used to love to ride, but I am guessing seeing your brother die from falling off one put you off more than you like to admit.” Isaac gave a convincing sniff and they heard the footsteps of the person leaving. He sighed in relief and the prince sagged next to him. 

“How about I cover some of Scotts work so he’ll have more time to work with you with the horses?” He felt Isaac start vibrating with excitement and started nodding quickly. 

“Thank you Stiles.” Prince Isaac dipped his head to him and he grinned before standing back up. 

“Now to follow my hunch.” Stiles went back to reading the spines of the books. He plucked several off the shelf and started reading right there on the floor. The same word kept coming up that made his heart start to pound. Werewolf. He took the one book that all the others referenced off the shelf with shaking hands but a voice sounded behind him that made drop it back on the shelf and spin around. 

“Hello again, little hunter.” Lady Argent stepped up and he pressed a hand to his chest, leaning over as he panted from his shock. He took the moment she spent laughing at him to get his baring’s back. 

“I apologize for my state. You gave me a bit of a shock.” He gave a strained smile as he straightened back up and she gave him a bashful look through her eyelashes. 

“I overheard you speaking with the prince. You two must be close if you would offer so much time to help him.” She smiled at him and he shrugged. 

“I was raised here so I’ve known him for years. The three of us, er…Scott, the man who thought I was dying and is head of the stables, and the Prince and I all basically grew up as brothers. Both Scott and I work closely with horses so we’re keen on getting him back up on one.” He lied easily, a rehearsed lie for why Isaac spent so much time in the stables now. 

“May I ask why you’re in the section of myths and legends?” She gestured to the bookshelf behind him and he turned to it. 

“I heard of a legend of Wolfhounds, massive mounts that the hunters of old rode on their hunts to make them more successful. I just wanted to see if it was true or not. I have a lot to live up to with my family and I hoped that, given they were true, I might capture and train a Wolfhound to be my official mount when I officially become Head Huntsman.” He waved his hand at the books before heaving a massive sigh. “I haven’t been able to find the time to do any sort of research and all I found are books about werewolfs and those are aren’t real.” 

“On the contrary, werewolves are very real.” She practically purred at him and he didn’t have to fake his surprise. 

“I’ve never seen one, though, from their descriptions I believe that is a good thing.” He picked up the book he dropped and flipped it open. 

“They are dreadful. They are not animals but they are no longer human. The best thing to do for everyone is to kill them on sight. I know it sounds harsh, especially from a Lady.” She raised her hands in a pacifying manner when he stared at her in shock. To him, and from what he had read, werewolves were still people and should be given a chance, not killed for what they were. “You see, they bite and attack on sight. Many people have seconds to react to the threat and are either killed or turned. They can’t control themselves and then the people they bite can’t control themselves so it ends with more death.”

“So it’s better if you take out the contagion than risk others being infected and killed?” He looked at her before snapping the book close and putting back on the shelf, his mind reeling. 

“Exactly.” She beamed at him and he repressed a shutter. 

“Well, I guess I’ve hit a dead end.” Stiles clapped his hands together and bowed to her. “I have to go talk to Scott about the promise I’ve made and get to work. If you’d excuse me.” He flinched when she sidled up to him and looped her arm through his own. 

“Are you sure? We could just as easily spend the afternoon together with no one being the wiser.” Her head came to rest on his shoulder and he stared straight forward as he tried to think his way out of the situation. He carefully started by prying his arm away and stepping back until there was several feet between him. 

“It would not be proper for me, being that you are a Lady and I am… The son of the common man.” He made a mental note to cook his father a meal when he got the chance because he was anything but common. 

“Oh, but who would know. I am a Lady and as such can get away with a lot more…. Unproper activities.” Her voice was like silk but he easily shook his head.

“You deserve better than a lowly hunter.” He kept his head ducked down and clinched his jaw to stop the wrong words from coming out. 

“Honey, I watched you to bring home a horse load of meat, without anyones help, in a few days’ notice but wasn’t offended that all your work was wasted when the announcement was canceled. It took a lot to get you out of that considering the King is a hard man to convince that you need a little time off, but I made do. You are much more than just a lowly hunter. From what I’ve heard, you’re one of the youngest to make such a title as Head Huntsman.” She prowled forward and placed a hand on his chest. It took everything out of Stiles not to rip her hand off him and go find the closest well to jump into to wash off the ick. 

“It’s true that I made Head Huntsman but what sort of… company for a Lady would I be if I broke a promise?” He asked gently and took her hand from his chest. He saw frustration flash across her face before she covered it up. He bowed down again, pressing a kiss against her hand before backing out of the room. When the door closed behind him he was fighting to run full out. Instead he took several deep breathes and tried not to scrub at his arms before he jogged down the stairs and out to the stables. He did thoroughly wipe his lips off before he made it three steps.

Scott was once again taking care of the twins, but this time he was leading the mother out to the pasture so she could walk her new babies for the first time. His brother raised his hand and Stiles waved back, leaning against the fence as he calmed his mind with the rough scent of the horses and the green of the fresh grass. 

“What happened? You’re paler than normal.” Scott grabbed his arm when he was finally close enough to take a good look. Stiles shook his head before he remembered why he was down there to begin with. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he stiffened, shooting Scott their look that meant they couldn’t talk freely. 

“I have promised the prince that I would pick up some of your duties in my past time so you both could have more time to work on his… issue with riding.” As Stiles spoke, he flicked his eyes to where the person was hiding but Scott just stood there staring at him like he grew another head. “So why don’t you show me a few things that I can do to free up your time for Prince Isaac?”

“Oh, yeah. I can definitely do that.” Scott brightened and he sighed, jerking his head to the barn but also to where the shadow person was hiding. Stiles saw them duck back when they started making their way back. He nearly cried when Scott gave a surprised grunt, his back stiffening up as his eyes follow the shadow and then glanced at him. “It is good to keep a promise to our future leader.”

“Yep.” Stiles smirked at the annoyed look on his brothers face. They slipped into the stables and the shadow vanished. “You’d think it’d be easier to live with a Duke or maybe a Lord? At least then we wouldn’t be followed.” 

“God, I know.” Scott scoffed and they both turned to watch a young women step out of the shadows. Stiles stiffened when they locked eyes, her own darting away instantly. It was the same young woman from before. 

“How did you know I was there?” She asked with a busted look. 

“Stiles told me.” Scott shrugged and fled. Stiles huffed at him before he saw his brother toss one of the rabbits into the stall and he realized he could hear the faint growling. 

“I’ve been hunting since before I was in the double digits. I learn to know my surroundings. Besides, I don’t think there’s anything in the world that puts someone as on edge as Lady Kate Argent.” Stiles turned to her and arched his eyebrow. She watched him closely and he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched up at the sight of her trying to hide her own amusement. 

“She’s my Aunt, and yeah, I can try to keep her away from you.” The women smiled but her eyes flickered to the back stall. “I can try to keep her away from the….” She heaved a sigh before lifting her head. “Just be careful.”

“Thanks.” He resisted the urge to growl at her before nodding and moving off to the stall, making it clear he was ready for anything. He heard her move off and quickly slipped into the stall. A second later he was pinned to the ground with a ringing in his ears from striking his head on the door. The wolf stood over him with it’s teeth barely an inch from his face and a paw on his shoulder, pressing him into the hay. 

“Whoa, wait!” Stiles couldn’t move his hands up because there was a massive wolf in the way. Blood red eyes stared at him and he whined low, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. He refused to blink. “There’s a person in there. There’s a person in there. There’s a person in there.” He repeated under his breath and then there was a cheek pressed against his own. The wolf shoved him down roughly rubbing his chin over his head and down his neck before flopping on Stiles chest, causing his breath to rush from his lungs as the wolf rolled over him. 

“Bad werewolf. I need air!” He panted as he got minute gasps into his lungs and the wolf lifted its weight from his chest but sat on his legs. There was still a paw pressed over his shoulder but he lifted his hand slowly, pressing his hand over it. It was painful but he didn’t care. All he could see was the wide, red eyes staring at him. 

“I be straight with you. I went looking for what you might be because I can’t help you if I don’t know how and SHIT…” Stiles gagged at the blood covering his chest and he shoved the wolf back, his hands landing on its chest and parted the fur to see a thick trickle of blood gush out onto his arms. 

“Ew” He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing it against the wound and ran his free hand through the others fur around its neck. After a few tense minutes he pulled back to see it had eased and he twisted, reaching out to grab the stall door to get to his feet so he could gather supplies to dressed the wound. The wolf laid back down on him and he sighed heavily, moving the shirt back over the wound. 

“That has to hurt, it would hurt a lot less if I can try to treat it again.” Stiles tried to reason as he crouched back down and got a tongue over his neck. He gasped in shock and instantly tried to wipe the slobber off, effectively getting a grumble from the wolf. 

“Well I don’t know what to do. I might be able to get Scott in here but he’s still a little scared of you.” He sighed before shaking his head. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” He stared at the wolf. The creature gazed back with a strange look on his face and Stiles sighed. 

“Please, at least tell me if I’m right and there’s a person in there. Are you a werewolf?” He bit his lip and the wolf nodded again. It nearly took his breath away as the beast stepped back and sat in the corner, his shoulders hunched over. Stiles hesitated going to get the supplies, instead leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the wolfs mass, pressing his face against his neck and cheek. 

“I’ll help. I’ll figure it out.” He promised thickly and pulled back. He rushed from the room, running to the storage room for the supplies. It was only when he tripped over something and hit the ground did he realize something more was seriously wrong. Erica was sprawled out in a painful looking manner, her body partly covered in debris that she must have knocked down in her fit. Stiles yelled in shock and crawled over to her, grabbing onto her limp arms. He pulled her onto his lap, checking for a pulse or a breath since his hands were shaking. Even if Melissa got there, something in him told him that there was barely a second to spare. This was most likely the moment he lost his best friend for good for her fits.

A soft cuff brought his attention to the wolf standing at the entrance of the supply room and Stiles fought a scream. He nearly forgot how large the creature was but it lowered its head and stalked into the room. Erica let out a faint sigh in his arms and he tightened his grip on her. 

“Is there anything you can do? She has fits but… Please.” He rested his chin on her head, watching the wolf walk up. They kept their eyes locked and then the wolf slowly leaned down, his eyes flickering from her face to her arm. Stiles held his breath, not knowing if he was doing the right thing or not. The wolf just sniffed, making him open his mouth to shout but nothing came out when a voice sounded by the door. 

“No” Boyd, for his part, didn’t seem bothered by seeing a wolf the size that the beast was in a room with only one door. He rushed in and shoved the creature to the side with one of his massive shoulders. Stiles would’ve guessed that it would’ve been impossible if the wolf hadn’t moved for him, injured or not.

“I just found her like this. Boyd, I don’t think…” Stiles gently handed her over, letting the distraught man shove him away as he held her close. Stiles didn’t have a wait more than a few seconds before dark eyes blinked open and flickered to the wolf. 

“What is it doing here?” He snarled low and Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“He heard me shout and came to find me. I didn’t shut the stall door in my rush to get out.” He explained quickly and Boyd looked directly into the red eyes. 

“Turn her or by my soul I will tell the Argents that you are here.” Boyds voice never wavered but Stiles felt his mouth fall open. “I know you are a werewolf and they are hunters so change her. It’s my last chance to save her so do it. A werewolf won’t have to deal with fits.”

“Boyd, don’t you think it’s her choice?” Stiles hissed low but he suddenly felt like a gnat on the edges of the conversation. 

“And then bite me. I will not let her go through it alone. I will listen to my Alpha as long as she is safe.” Boyd continued and the wolf glanced between Erica and her love before he ducked his head. Stiles watched intently as Boyd lifted her arm to the side and the wolf buried his teeth easily into the flesh of her middle. Erica let out a soft cry but fell still. Boyd wrapped her back up before nodding, holding his arm out to the beast. Stiles turned to his wolf, amazed when the creature simply shook his head, turning and walking away. 

“Hey!” Stiles snapped and the wolf turned to glare at him. Stiles took a deep breath before turning to his friend. “Watch over her, I’ll be right back.” He spoke in a slightly trembling voice but took off after the wolf. He thanked his stars that it was late and already dark out, so no one saw as the wolf limped back into its stall. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” He hissed at the wolf who was sitting in the corner. A low rumble filled the air and he narrowed his eyes. “Stop that.” He grabbed his ear and stomped back out of the room, much too far gone with the fact that Erica was in danger to care that he might be as well. The wolf moved behind him with his head tilted to the side from the fact that Stiles still had ahold of his ear. Erica was sitting up slightly, her breathing easy but her eyes wide as she watched Stiles lead the wolf back into the room. 

“Stiles, is it true?” She brushed her hair out of her face with one hand and held on tight to Boyds arms still around her. He stopped in shock, not knowing that it could happen so soon after a bite. 

“It was the only thing we could think of.” Stiles started but she locked eyes on the wolf behind him who was standing there with his head pressed against his hip. 

“Will I have fits again?”

Stiles felt the wolf shake his head and he stiffened, blinking as Erica dropped her head down. After several seconds she got to her feet, dragging Boyd up behind her. 

“Erica?” Boyd started softly but she shot a look at him. 

“I appreciate you helping me, but you will not bite my Boyd until he has time to properly think about it. If I am going to be a werewolf then you are going to teach me how to deal with this and….” She frowned at the wolf before looking at him for the first time since he walked in. “Can he shift back?”

“He’s not healing and no. I don’t think he can shift back right now.” Stiles finally let go of his ear with a gasp, petting it gently in a silent apology. The wolf bowed his head to his friends before grabbing the edge of his pants in his teeth and pulling him from the room. Stiles gaped as the was spun around and got a rough headbutt to the ass before the wolf turned back to the room. 

“Wait. I get to…” He ducked his head back in to see the wolf give Erica a gentle lick on the nose before rubbing his chin on her cheek, bringing a weak giggle from the woman. The wolf then turned, giving Stiles a dirty look as he walked toward him and he found himself backing away. 

“Don’t be mad at me. You have to deal with this.” Stiles protested when he stopped from a wall meeting his back but the wolf grunted at him, once again grabbing his pants in his teeth and leading Stiles to the stall. He just managed to shut the door behind him before the teeth twisted him around and shoved him back into the hay. Stiles groaned in shock but curled on his side, letting the wolf settle around him and he sighed.

“I guess it has been a rough day. That damn woman scares the crap out of me. I couldn’t get away from her fast enough and everything with Erica and Boyd and werewolves.” He wrapped his arms around the wolf and buried his face in his scruff. The wolf gave a soft chuff and he chuckled. In the back of his mind, he knew he should check on the others but another part of him that he didn’t even know he had told him that the two lovers needed time. He hoped that they were going to talk about the time they suddenly had with each other.


	4. Prince Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issacs turn. The Argents are up to their usual tricks.

When Stiles woke up it was because Scott was pounding desperately on the stall door. Stiles grunted as he was flung backward when the wolf launched himself to his feet with a vicious snarl, making his head crack against the stone wall so hard that his teeth clacked together. Scott didn’t seem bothered by the wolfs threat going by the way he flung the door open. 

“Who the HELL died?” Stiles grit out through his pain, rubbing at his jaw as he sat up. He stiffened when he saw the tears rolling down his brothers face. 

“Isaacs been poisoned.” Scott breathed out and Stiles was moving. He shoved the wolf off his side, using his massive shoulders to leverage himself to his feet and ran to the door. 

“You stay here. I’ll send Erica out if we have any information.” He didn’t know why he told the wolf as he slammed the door. Scott sniffed weakly as they jogged out of the barn. Stiles took a second to glance in the supply room to see that Erica and Boyd were sleeping on the cot provided and he paused long enough to close the door to give them some privacy. 

“Why did you tell the wolf?” Scott wiped most of his tears away but he shook his head quickly. The halls were silent as they ran up to the Princes bedroom. Even though it was night, and the halls were nearly pitch black, they both knew the way like the back of their hands, moving in sync on turns and never hitting anything. A maid standing by the door holding a candle gave them one look, one that had lived in the castle long before they were born and stepped to the side. 

“If your mother says to leave, you leave” She warned with a stern look and they both nodded quickly, ducking their heads as they stepped into the room. Stiles barely stopped himself from gagging. He had learned to use his sense of smell for hunting, but now all he could scent was the sickness of his friend. It was dull in the room, and he gasped as Scott shoved off him. Melissa was sitting by the bed, holding onto the arm of Isaac, a lump on the bed. He barely saw the princes chest move as he breathed. 

“Isaac?” Scott stumbled over the carpet and slammed against the side of the bed with a yelp, steading himself enough to reach out and grab his arm. Isaac shifted in the bed but Stiles moved quickly to Melissas side. 

“Scott, I don’t know what happened. The last thing I remember was having dinner with father.” Isaac reached out with a shaking hand but Stiles was moving. He dropped his hand onto Melissas shoulder, jerking his head to the side to show they needed to move off. She got to her feet, pulling the blankets up a little more before they both walked toward the closet. Stiles swung it open, using the door to hide their conversation if there was any way Scott took any notice. 

“How bad is it?” He crossed his arms but he couldn’t stand still. He shifted from one foot to the other before ducking his head down at the soft, sad look she gave him. He knew Erica was safe, but now he could be losing his other friends. All he wanted to do was get them a happy life, but it was seeming impossible now.

“Stiles, I have no idea what’s causing this, but he has weakened so fast. He will most likely be dead by morning.” She looked haggard but there was a coldness in her eyes. 

“You said he took dinner with the king?” Stiles asked as carefully as he could when his friend was lying on his deathbed. He did say he was scared of what he might do. Stiles was scared of asking the wolf to do it again.

“Don’t say anything like that. There could be a number of explanations.” Melissa shut him down instantly and he sighed. 

“I might be able to…” He stopped himself before looking at the bed. Scott was muttering under his breath while he rocked, his eyes locked on Isaac. The prince had fallen back into the covers, his hand clutched tightly between Scotts. “I might have a friend who can help. But he might not agree. If I do convince him, try not to freak out and make sure Scott doesn’t… have an asthma attack.” He darted away, ducking out the door and passing the maid. She gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and he barely resisted the urge to hug her. It was going to be a long night. 

“Wolf?” He knocked on the stall door as he approached, slipping in when all he heard was silence. “You know it’s bad when it’s twice in one night.” He joked badly but the wolf gave him a dark look. He swallowed roughly but the wolf turned his back. 

“You’re not going to do it, are you?” Stiles slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. When he opened them a second later the wolf was shaking his head. 

“Well, why not?” He snapped and the creature turned on him. He stared at it’s bared teeth and blazing eyes but all he felt was cold. Its chest was still covered in blood and his body was trembling but he just glared, trying his hardest to control the urge to kick until it stopped moving. His best friend was dying, his brothers heart was breaking and the one creature that had a chance of stopping it wouldn’t help him. 

“Fine” Stiles stood and walked out, closing and locking the stall door behind him. He was stupid to think he could just ask him. He swallowed thickly before taking off to the library. If he could pinpoint something about poisons that act as quick as this. He felt like there were eyes on him as he walked through the halls and he stopped in annoyance. 

“Who the fuck is there?” He snarled into the shadows, too angry to really think about his words. He instantly regreted it when the King stepped out of the shadows. 

“Stalinski.” Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that he always got his name wrong. He wasn’t in the mood to behave. “I take it you heard the news?”

“I have. I apologize for my words, but I don’t know what I’m meant to do.” Stiles bowed to his King who didn’t look bothered at all that his only living son was on his death bed. He slowly lifted his head and repressed his urge to stab, wanting to protect his family as the man gave him a slightly too real smile.

“All we can do it hope.” The King patted him on the shoulder before walking past. “I guess it was a good thing the coronation was canceled. This is not the time to have visitors.” Stiles took a shuttering breath to gain control of his emotions but turned, stumbling to the library. He didn’t know what happened to cause someone to turn out like the King had, but his suspicion that he somehow caused Isaac to be poisoned only grew. 

Instead of looking for books on poison, he walked quickly over to the book on werewolves. If he knew why the wolf was refusing than he could argue his point. What ever the reason is, he couldn’t just stand by. He lit a candle and started reading. 

A few hours later he had a few ideas as to why the wolf was refusing. He had a few ideas on getting him to agree, the last-ditch attempt involving Erica yelling at him about her being a part of his pack and that he had to do this. He didn’t think the Alpha he had in the barn had a pack so he might be swayed by her, and additional pack members couldn’t hurt. The book said they were like family. 

Stiles stretched as he stood, gazing at the moon through a small window before he put the book back. He headed straight to Isaacs room, knocking on the door and stepping in when there was a faint voice. Scott was kneeling, his head resting on the covers but Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off of the prince. He was little more than a body, his breathes filling the air with the stench of death. 

“Isaac?” Stiles breathed out but no one moved. He took a step forward before shaking his head. Instead of going to him, he turned and headed to his usual bathing spot. He couldn’t approach the wolf when he was so emotional again. Even if he wanted to, he still needed a moment to process that he had less time then he imagined. He couldn’t get the sight out of his mind as he sat on the stool, shaking his head. It reminded him too much of his mothers deathbed. 

“Please don’t let this be happening again. I can’t take watching someone I care for die slow.” He spoke to no one, scrubbing at his face to stop himself from tearing up but a voice brought him back to the present. 

“Let what happen again?” Lady Argent purred and he stiffened, slowly lifting his head to stare blankly at her. He could just see the path she took through the flora between him and her room, the plants bent and the grass stalks broken over by her footsteps. 

“Prince Isaac has been poisoned. It is believed that he won’t make it through the night.” Stiles bowed his head again, not caring that he wasn’t speaking properly to her. She didn’t deserve to be called a Lady when she hunted people who had a furry side. He remained still as she kneeled before him, her hand landing on his knee.

“That’s awful. I almost wish I was able to meet him before he fell ill.” Lady Argent spoke calmly for once, in a voice that made him believe her for a heartbeat before her hand started inching up his leg. He stood and wobbled, making her hop to her feet as well. 

“I should see if Melissa needs me for anything.” He tried to be firm but his voice still wavered from seeing his friend dying and the fact that he was being hunted. 

“Are you sure? I am positive that I can offer you some comfort, why seeing you from my room, all defeated and broken just made my heart break for you.” Kate tried again and he shook his head without telling it to move but she continued. “And with the prince dying, I am sure no one will be hungry for anything. You no longer have to hunt for the coronation or keep your promise to free up time for the prince so we can sleep in as long as you want.” She pressed against his chest and he suddenly wasn’t so sure that it was the King that poisoned Isaac. 

“I should help Melissa.” Stiles leaned away from her batting eyes when he heard a soft chuff. 

“I heard her son was helping her, all night.” Lady Argent gave him a knowing smile but he grabbed her wrists, moving her off of him. “I’m sure they wouldn’t hold it against you to work off some steam.” 

“I can’t just stand by while my future King dies. I have to help somehow.” He dodged past her and fled toward the other side of the barn. The moment he was around the corner he grabbed the railing and swung himself over, using a few handholds and a window to clamber into the second story of the barn. He peeked out just in time to see the Lady following him. She looked around before crouching, picking up a broken stick from his footsteps before searching around. He ducked down and moved silently away. She was a hunter too.

The wolf was sitting in front of the door, waiting for him when he opened it. For a heartbeat, he saw hazel staring back at him instead of red but then he figured that it was just wishful thinking. There was no way that the wolf could look so human.

“I know you’ve had a long day. And I just asked you to do something to someone that was life or death, but I have to ask you again.” He carefully stepped in and closed the door behind him. The wolf was silent for once, continuously watching him as he slid down the door and took a massive breath. 

“I know this might not work. That it was a miracle that it worked for Erica and that she woke up this time, but do you think you could do it. I know it’s late, but if we explain to Isaac what you are, that you could save his life then would you bite him. He was the young man in here with the curly hair. He’s the prince. Scott is madly in love with him and is by his bedside.” Stiles shut his eyes so he could explain and he suddenly felt a tongue across his face. He blinked dumbly as the wolf stood and gave a rough bark that made him startle. He was seconds away from cussing the wolf out for being too loud when he was meant to be a secret when Erica appeared by the door. 

“Whoa, I moved so fast.” She was staring into the stall. Stiles nearly screamed when the light from the lantern on the hall caught her eyes and made them reflect gold. “I heard you call and I was here. I think I threw Boyd on the ground,” She bit at her lip, a habit she picked up from Stiles, and looked back at them.

“Um, I don’t know why he called you.” Stiles turned back to the wolf, “Unless, are you going to try and do it?”

“DO what?” Erica hissed. Stiles swallowed as the wolf nodded but jerked his chin up to Erica. 

“You want her to do something?” He guessed. The wolf nodded again and he felt his mouth open and close. 

“Well, do what? Do you want her to march up there and bite him herself?” He waved his hands toward where the castle would be, but the wolf violently shook his head. “Work with me here.” He ground his palms into his eyes before looking at Erica. Boyd shuffled forward with a dazed look on his face and flopped against her with a yawn.

“I’m not biting anyone.” Erica easily supported her sleeping boyfriend who suddenly jerked his head up.

“Why not? You have easy access to the room.” He reasoned but the wolf gave a soft snarl and he threw his hands into the air. 

“What then?” She asked before drumming her fingers on the stall door. Her eyebrow furrowed before she locked eyes with Boyd. “You knew he was a werewolf?”

“Yep.” Boyd raised his eyebrows at her before shooting a glance at the wolf and Stiles. Then he understood. 

“Do you want them to go explain to Isaac what you can do? What happens to werewolves and that you can save his life?” He asked and the wolf nodded. 

“What’s wrong with Isaac?” Erica looked a second away from bolting but Boyd grabbed her arm.

“He was poisoned at dinner last night. Melissa said he’d be dead by morning. Wolfy here is our last chance, but I think he wants Isaac to agree to it because you… didn’t.” Stiles reached out and the wolf licked his fingers before laying down. 

“Up to the princes room then” Boyds voice was rough and for once he looked visibly shaken. 

“We’ll convince him. You two work on getting him up there without being seen.” Erica straightened up and marched off. Stiles stared after her in shock. He was great at sneaking around, however, he wasn’t sure he could manage it with a massive werewolf. 

“I think that we should start to move you up there.” He tried to get to his feet but he suddenly had a wolf on his lap. He let out a soft groan of pain but stayed down. He laid back and closed his eyes, breathing deep. He really needed to clean out the stall again. 

“No one is up yet. I doubt anyone will be woken up by the sickness but we have to be careful with the Argents being around.” He didn’t bother to hide his shutter as he thought about the women. The wolf grumbled softly and pressed his face against Stiles cheek. 

“I know. The backways should work if we are silent and… lucky.” He buried his fingers into his fur and realized his mistake. They never got to treating the wound. Stiles gasped as he parted it again and saw that there was a green tinge around the wound now. The wolf ducked his head, running his tongue over the wound several times with his lips drawn back like he hated the taste. Stiles scrambled out from under him and out of the stall. The supply room was dark and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Even when they did he stood there, frantically thinking about what he needed and what he could do to ease the wolfs obvious pain. The wounds on his back were already scarred over so he grabbed a bottle of hard liquor and bandages. All he could do was clean it. 

“Alright, you know this is going to hurt.” He shut the door behind him and held up the bottle. It was strange to see the wolfs eyes widen before the wolf pulled a face of what he could only describe as a pout. He was too tired to laugh at it. The creature sat patiently, his head turned away as he puffed his chest out. Stiles bit at his lips to hide his snicker even as he poured the liquor over his wound. The wolf stiffened as a low groan came from him and Stiles fell to his knees, wrapping an arm over his massive body. He quickly dabbed it dry and bandaged it up the best he could. Stiles knew how to wrap a bandage properly, given that he had to dress his own wounds often while hunting, but he never really worked with a wolf body before so it was a bit of a guessing game. 

“There. All clean again. Maybe… Was there something on the arrow?” He poked the wolf, who swayed slightly before flopping against him. Stiles grunted as he was squashed under the mass but twisted until he was comfortable. The wolf sighed low but he poked his side. 

“You can’t go to sleep. We need to wait for Erica to come back.” Stiles protested as he prodded but the wolf twisted around and grabbed his hand in its mouth. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“Well, if we are waiting.” He murmured. It felt like he only closed his eyes for a few seconds but then he was staring at Erica who was shaking them both violently. 

“He agreed. Scott yelled at him.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. The wolf clambered to his paws as well and they all made their way out of the stall. He stared in shock at the fact that the night was almost turning into day. People would be waking up soon. 

“Oh dear.” He started jogging to the castle. The wolf kept one foot ahead somehow and part of him was focusing hard on not accidently kicking him, even going as far as grabbing the beasts tail when he heard a door open. He peeked around the corner to see the leg of the person before the door closed again and he ran forward. Erica skidded through the halls up to the prince’s chamber, holding the door for them so they could both slip in faster. He was shocked when he walked in to see Isaac had gotten even worse. Scott was pacing around with his arms wrapped around himself and wheezing heavily. Melissa was trying to calm him down, looking torn between Scott and Isaac. He ran to his friends bed, grabbing his hand with Erica right behind him. 

“Boyds keeping watch” Erica hissed out, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even remember seeing him by the door in the first place. 

“Are you sure about this? I promise we will help you.” He swallowed roughly as Isaac turned slowly to him, his body dripping in sweat. He felt the wolf move next to him and he reached out, running a hand through his scruff. 

“I don’t want to die. I want to… I want to stay.” Isaac eyes flickered to where Scott was getting checked over by his mother. Stiles squeezed his hand to show that he understood and went to stand. Isaac gave a soft whimper and kept his hand held in his weakened grip so he sat back down. 

“You ready?” He glanced at him before turning to the wolf. Isaac gave a weak reply but the wolf just stood there. “He’s good, I promise.” Stiles tugged on his scruff and the wolf shook him off with a grunt. He ducked forward suddenly and dug his teeth into Isaac side. The prince let out a scream before passing out. Melissa and Scott ran to the other side of the bed as the wolf fled out the door. Stiles got to his feet before falling back into the bed. Erica and Boyd could deal with the wolf. He had enough of him and his fits. 

“I think he’ll be alright.” He walked over and sat on a chair near them. Melissa gave him a glare as he did, her hands working to press against the new wound. “You should cover this up and not let the Argents see it.” 

“Why?” Scott collapsed on the side of the bed, his hand once again falling on the Princes arm. 

“They are the one that loaded the wolf full of arrows knowing that he was human on the inside. They hunt and kill werewolfs, which is why I can’t figure out how to heal the chest wound.” He rubbed at his face as he sunk into the chair. 

“Being a werewolf is dangerous?” Scott jerked his head back and Stiles huffed. 

“Would you rather he be dead?” He hissed low and Melissa clapped her hands together. 

“That’s enough both of you. It is over and done with so we just have to focus on what we can do. I’m going to go inform the King on Isaacs situation and come straight back. You two watch over him until I’m done.” She finished bandaging the bite and swept from the room. Stiles realized vaguely that the maid wasn’t at the door anymore. Part of him wanted to go to the wolf, to comfort him after the rough day he was apparently having but he couldn’t leave Isaac. It might be that he was feeling guilty over leaving Boyd and Erica the first time but he refused this time. He would stay. 

“Isaac?” Scott muttered hopefully but the prince didn’t stir. Stiles stayed with him until morning. There was still no change but the King had arrived, going on about how he had lost two sons within a year but Stiles barely listened. The King placed a glass of water on the side table, reaching out and running his hand roughly over his head before continuing. Stiles was busy blocking his view of Scott who was beside himself with the pain he was in. It was only when the King left were they able to move back to the bed. The prince was barely breathing. It was past midday when he woke. Melissa ran off and found the King.

“Scott? What happened?” Isaacs voice was rough and they both reached for the simple glass of water on the tableside. Scott managed to get there first and held it out to Isaac. The prince sniffed it before shrugging and taking a sip. 

“I don’t like this.” Isaac held the glass on his lap before glancing at the door. He arched his eyebrow before ducking his head. Then the King walked in. Stiles ducked his own head as the King strolled over to the bed where Scott still had his hand held out for Isaacs glass. 

“Isaac?” The King arched an eyebrow at him and Stiles glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Melissa and several of the Advisers trailed after the King with confused looks on their faces. He watched as she shot a look at him and he shook his head. 

“I think I’m getting better.” Isaac smiled as his father leaned forward and took the glass. Isaac lifted his hand up like he didn’t want it to be taken from him. The King frowned, giving the water a subtle sniff before sipping. 

“I don’t think…” Isaac started but the King shook his head.

“You rest. I will call on you when you are well.” The king swept from the room, dropping the glass on a small table by the door and the room let out a sigh. Melissa pulled the bandages back and they all took a second to marvel at the smooth, unblemished skin. Isaac grunted when Scott tackled him into the bed and Stiles stood. 

“I’m going to go check on my guest.” He stretched out his muscles and Isaac waved at him from over his head. Melissa flashed a smile at him as she tossed the used bandages on the table. 

“Melissa, come quick. The King.” One of the advisers skidded halfway into the room before taking off again. Stiles grabbed his knife and tossed it to Scott, chased Melissa out of the room and locked the door behind him. They both raced after the man, skidding through the halls until they came to where the King was collapsed in the middle of his chambers. Melissa ran to his side, turning him over as Stiles searched the room. When he came up empty for any attackers, he gave her a shrug and grabbed the nearest adviser. 

“Has he eaten anything?” He asked while shaking him roughly. 

“He had lunch with the Argents. He was still angry with them but they apologized about the hunting incident.” The man stuttered out. “He said they failed at something but none of them said what it was.”

“Do you think the Argents could’ve poisoned him?” He turned to Melissa who was shaking her head. She stepped back from the King and grabbed his cloak, draping it over him. 

“I believe this is the same poison that inflicted the Prince last night, however, since the King has been struck so suddenly it leads me to believe that he has had a higher dose.” She spoke slow as everyone in their room to watched her. Stiles took a deep breath as he realized something.

“How soon?” He asked her in a natural voice. 

“My best guess is less than an hour.” She gave him the look that told him he needed to spill. 

“Isaacs water. He… He didn’t drink it because he said it smelled off and he didn’t want to risk it.” He looked her in the eye, hoping she wouldn’t mention that he did drink the water. Her eyes widened before she nodded. 

“Go warn them. Get the glass so we can test it.” Stiles ran as fast as he could to the room, unlocking it while pounding on the door. He stepped in and covered his eyes with a groan. 

“Seriously?” He snapped at the two on the bed, grabbing the glass blindly as Isaac let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I am locking the door again so no one sees that. God!” He ducked out and heard something hit the door and broke into a grin. Sure, he’s seen his brother shirtless before but never while kissing someone in bed. Scott was never going to live this one down. Stiles locked the door and carried the glass back to Melissa. 

“Why are you blush…. Oh” She stopped herself and he nodded. “Already?”

“They’re fast.” Stiles held the glass out and she took it while shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late posting. I got a new job and it's kicking my butt on top of my old job. The next chapter should be longer.   
> But tell me what you think. XP


	5. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes back to find his guest is even sicker and Kate shows up later.

It was past midnight before he made his way back down to the stables. The guards and his father worked through the day, quickly discovering that it was Kate and Gerard Argent who loaned the King a poison to deal with Isaac. The King confronted the Lord when it didn’t work and Kate handed over the poisoned water to the King to deliver himself, ensuring that he would receive a higher dose. It was a stroke of luck that the werewolf in the Prince was there enough to combat the poison so it only gave him a mild stomach ache. It did nothing for the mental damage caused by the attempt on his life from his own father. The Argents fled in the middle of the night. Scott stayed with the prince and no one asked questions about it. 

“Hey wolf.” He limped into the back stall, dirty and tired. The wolf turned his back on him and he sighed heavily. Erica had just left, giving him a miserable look as she did as she passed. Stiles sunk into the hay, delighted that it had been cleaned out sometime during the day and closed his eyes.

“Isaac will be fine, considering.” He spoke low and spent several seconds expecting the wolf to approach him like he normally does. When he didn’t get a mass of fur on his lap or a tongue across the face, he peaked open an eye. 

“Wolf?” He crawled over to the wolf and stretched a hand to him. Panic shot through him when he realized that the wolf was burning up and trembling under his hand. 

“You’ve gotten worse” He yelped out and tried to get in front so he could see the chest wound. The wolf turned away from him and collapsed onto his side, flattening his ears on his head. Stiles sat back and petted him as he thought. Scott was good with animals and Melissa taught him everything that he knew. She was also busy with Isaac.

“What about Deaton? I would have to take you there but…” Stiles yelped as the wolf spun around and stared at him. “You want Deaton?” He asked and the wolf struggled to get to his paws. Stiles shoved him back down and grabbed the water. He trickled some into the wolfs muzzle before dumping the rest on the back of his neck, doing his best to cool him down before he jumped to his feet and ran out the stall door. A second later he ran into Isaac, making him fall back when the prince didn’t move. 

“Stiles, where is Alpha?” Isaac cocked his head to the side and he let out a groan from the ground. 

“Get the wagon.” He let the prince help him to his feet and staggered past, trying to get outside to where they were stored. 

“Why?” Scott appeared, flanking him easily as they grabbed the wagon and pulled it to the front of the barn. 

“My guest needs to see Deaton. I think he recognized the name.” He staggered a little when the wagon lurched forward. Isaac ran to the back stall while Stiles quickly saddled up Roscoe. Scott did Trace and Minute, hooking up the younger horses to the wagon and leading them to the back stall. 

“I told Erica to tell everyone that I’m still healing.” Isaac helped them lift the wolf up onto the wagon but it nearly left him breathless. Spots covered his vision as he stumbled to Roscoe, swinging up onto the horse and he led the other two forward. Scott yelled something and took a running jump onto Trace, crawling up into the saddle. Isaac hopped onto the wagon and used an old blanket to cover them up, curling up against the Alpha wolf. 

Stiles mind was blank as he the horses out, going slower than he liked because they had to last. It was probably for the better considering his head was spinning from exhaustion and the past week that he had. It didn’t make since to him that such life changing events all happened in such a short time, and he was at the sidelines for everyone. He had to deal with the agony in his chest that he was going to loose the wolf, which he still couldn’t understand due to the fact that he only knew the wolf was a person for a few days. Stiles bowed his head down, swaying with Roscoes steps as he pressed her onward. 

They made it to Deatons late the next day. Stiles hadn’t slept at all, leading their little train forward. The only thing keeping him moving was the thought of saving the wolf. They were hidden in the small woods by the Druids healing hut. Stiles had seen something that made his gut turn.

The Argents were lingering near the hut. There were a few other huts and even a small inn nearby but there was no way Stiles could make it past. The wolf was barely responding, though Isaac and Scott were both dozing next to him. It took him a minute of swaying before he could swing off Roscoe and land on his feet. He walked over to the wagon and woke the prince, patting his head to wake him up faster when the man struggled to sit up. 

“I need your help.” He poked him when he didn’t move and kept it up until the new werewolf was standing next to him with a blurry look on his face. He slapped his face a few times to wake him up and pointed him toward the Argents. “Do they know your face?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Isaac peered at them before looking back at the wagon where Scott was trying to get to his feet. He turned and quickly made his way out, jogging toward the hut. He almost made it but ran into someone as they were coming out of it. Stiles clapped a hand over his mouth to keep any noise from coming out and ducked down to hide as Allison helped Isaac back to his feet. He couched as they broke out in conversation, Isaac obviously fumbling but he could see Allison blushing and smiling. It took a few minutes before the prince vanished into the hut and Stiles let out a sigh. He quickly did a check that the Argents were moving on from the hut and shot a foot into the air when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun and slammed his fist into a tree, given a pained squeak as he sunk to a knee while clutching his wrist in his hand. 

“I expected a better reaction from a hunter.” Deaton chuckled as he walked toward the wagon. Stiles suddenly remembered why he avoided returning to the hut after he finished with all his training of basic healing. Isaac was already standing with Scott, both holding the blanket that had covered the wolf. Stiles gut rolled at seeing the blood staining the blanket, both bright red from fresh leakage and dark brown from the dried splotches. 

“I do believe this is serious. He’s much smaller than I believe an Alpha should be.” Deaton kneeled before standing. “Get him into the back room, preferably without the hunters seeing you.” Stiles grabbed Traces led and walked out, ducking his head down and faking a limp as he made his way behind the hut. Isaac didn’t bother to cover up his worry as he followed, biting on his nails and brushing shoulders with Scott. Deaton moved quickly into the hut, meeting them at the back door. A few hunters glanced at them and Allison even waved but they didn’t move. Deaton held the door open as Stiles and Isaac carried the wolf into the small back room, struggling under the strain of his mass. Deaton directed them to a small cot and they struggled to drape the wolf onto. The next thing he knew he was being moved backward. 

“This is something the Argents did, which I can hopefully reverse. They were asking questions earlier but I managed to talk the younger one into talking about it. Wolfsbane has never been used this way before, but it appears to have a devastating effect on them.” Deaton explained as he lifted one massive leg and snapped his fingers. Scott moved before Stiles understood what was happening, grabbing the leg and holding it up as Deaton leaned over to take a closer look at the chest wound.

“I found him after the attack in the Northern forest. His other wounds on his back healed fine but nothing I did made a difference with the chest.” Stiles explained rapidly but Deaton flashed him a sympathetic look over his shoulder. 

“I honestly believe that he survived this long because you took care of him. I believe he would’ve been dead within a few hours if you didn’t find him and take pity. Hopefully this works, fire is meant to cleanse.” Deaton worked as he spoke, his fingers moving deftly as he cleaned the wound. A second later he lit a match and burned a strange powder. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when he shoved the ashes into the wound and the wolf bucked, letting out a strangled snarl that dropped to a low moan. Stiles jumped forward to help but the thrashing wolf kicked Scott off, sending them both to the ground. He wasn’t deterred by the weight of his fully groan brother on his lap and quickly shoved him off. 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles clawed halfway to his feet, to focused on being angry at the Druid to realize that the wolf wasn’t a wolf anymore. A man was stretched out on the cot, completely naked and shifting around in a daze. Stiles gaped at him as he lost his balance and fell back onto his rear. A second later he realized that he was the wolf and he lunged forward, grabbing his head in his hands so he could see him. Impossibly hazel eyes stared back at him with a glaze to them and he tilted his head around to get a better look before moving on to the chest. 

There was nothing. Stiles was sure of it, but the blood and ash smears made it a little difficult to see. It didn’t stop him from running his fingers over his chest while muttering under his breath, trying to find where the wound was. After a few seconds of not finding anything, he grunted in frustration and grabbed a wet towel from a shocked Isaac, wiping the grim away to once again find nothing.

“Are you done?” An unfamiliar voice asked and he looked up to see the dazed look had vanished into one of observation. Stiles stared at him, fully aware that he still had his hands splayed over his chest. He snatched them back and jumped to his feet in an undignified manner as he tried to shake off his sudden embarrassment. He knew his face and neck were a blotchy red and for some reason his fingers kept twitching like they wanted to touch again. 

“Yep, all done. Completely done. No more wounds and all healed up. I don’t quite understand how that chest wound is gone but good to know there isn’t even a scar on that… But I’m done.” Stiles fled out the back door and covered his face in his hands as he ran toward Rosoce. He didn’t know what to do with himself now. 

“What is wrong with me?” He didn’t feel like the Head Huntsman anymore, more like a flustered teenager with a crush. Roscoe nickered at him as he put a hand on her shoulder, turning around and pressing her face against his chest before snuffling at his hair. 

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you again.” A silky voice sounded and he stiffened in shock. He totally forgot about the Argents were there. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw that it was just Kate but that was enough to make his heart pound. Even if the others had left the clearing, any loud shout would bring them out again.

“I wanted to come meet a friend of mine so they weren’t shocked by the… events that happened while they were away.” He stuttered out and tried to back away. Roscoe was in his way, making her grumble unhappily when he tried to duck behind her. Kate pursued him with her hands tucked behind her back and an unnerving smile on her face. Stiles struggled to think of something else to say to get her to stop when over half his brain was still thinking about a perfectly unmarked chest. An arm was suddenly draped over his shoulders and he saw Kates eyes widen. 

“What’s going on?” The werewolf asked easily with a hard look at the women. Stiles tried not to gap at him but his hand reached up without him telling it to and grabbed the mans hand that was hanging off his shoulder. He held on as he was tugged against the line of his body and a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. Stiles tried not to smile but he suddenly felt giddy, knowing that his wolf was standing next to him and no longer dying in a stall. It didn’t hurt that his voice made him want to melt a little. 

“Hi” Stiles held onto the hand tighter when the werewolf shot him a soft look. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be hunting in the North by now. The plan was to check in with your father and join you, right?” The man turned slightly to him so they were almost chest to chest and Stiles stammered dumbly before ducking his head down. “Stiles, we’re married. I’m sure it’s not so bad that you can’t tell me.” Stiles bit at his lip to hide that he was struggling and took a deep breath. 

“Isaac was poisoned and the King died. I left as soon as I heard because I wanted to warn you about it. Melissa said Isaac would be fine but it’s going to be rough when we get home.” He finally looked up to see the man fake shock 

“That’s horrible” The man breathed out and reached up to hold Stiles cheek. “Are you alright? I know you and the Prince are like brothers.” 

“I’ll be fine” Stiles went limp as he met the mans eyes and realized that he was holding him up like it was no trouble at all. 

“Excuse me. Husbands?” Kate Argents gritted out and Stiles turned to her. 

“Uh, yes. I didn’t want to embarrass you with your advances. This is my husband. I don’t wear my ring when I hunt because I don’t want to break it or lose it. We were going to work on an alternative but we didn’t have time before his trip.” Stiles lied easily now, only slightly distracted when he realized he could feel every muscle that was pressed along his body, his hand making its way to his hip without Stiles giving it permission. He swallowed roughly when the man turned to glower at the woman. 

“What advances?” Stiles knew the man was working to keep the wolf from his voice as he stared the woman down. She didn’t seem bothered.

“The invite into my room is extended to you as well. I won’t even touch either of you, if that’s your thing.” She purred out as she walked forward. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint a Lady now would you.”

“I’m fine with it considering you aren’t one. Plus, I don’t share.” Stiles glared as he spoke, slightly surprised at his own words but he tightened his grip on the mans arm as he turned and walked away. He grabbed Roscoes reins as he passed, taking her with him and he realized that the man was laughing.

“Don’t share, huh?” the man asked with his lips against his ear and Stiles felt heat rush over his body. 

“I… uh. I didn’t mean to impose. I just… You started it!” Stiles crossed his arms as the man laughed harder. 

“Yes, I did.” The man ducked slightly and kissed his temple, gently unwinding his arms so he could stand chest to chest with him. Stiles’ heart started to pound and he closed his eyes, letting himself be hugged. 

“At least tell me your name before we kiss cause I really want to kiss you.” Stiles tilted his head up, enjoying the realization that the closeness he got with the wolf was still there. 

“Derek.” That was all he got before he was kissed. Stiles sunk into, letting go of all the stress he felt from the moment he laid eyes on the wolf with the arrows sticking out of him. The kiss was everything he wanted a kiss to be, except the ending. 

“Oh God, they’re going at it” He heard Scott hiss out and he pulled back to glare at him. 

“Leave me to my wolf.” He snapped in annoyance before he realized what he said. A blush swarmed his cheeks as he looked at Derek. He liked the name. 

“Your wolf?” Scott groaned out as he walked over, grabbing Minutes reins. Isaac followed and he noticed Derek glance at where the hunters were before grumbling unhappily. He looked around to see Kate had gone back to her family but they were sending glances at them still. It didn’t really matter considering the wolves looked human. 

“Don’t be rude, unless you think I’m not your wolf now.” Isaac gave a fake pout before swinging up onto Minute as Scott held her. The horse snorted a few times but Stiles grinned happily at the sight. 

“I didn’t mean. I… my wolf?” Scott suddenly looked ecstatic as the words sunk in, but Isaac just smiled mischievously. 

“Oh, we only have three horses.” Stiles turned to Derek who shrugged. 

“I’ll walk.” He said it like it was nothing. Stiles felt his mouth fall open once again as he was pulled toward Roscoe. 

“Wait. You’re still recovering. What about the wagon?” Stiles protested but hands landed on his waist, lifting him up and setting him on his horse. He almost got a headrush from his arousal but it was strangely not enough to make him loose his voice.

“See, I’m healed.” He looked to see the wolf smirking at him while bracing his forearm against Stiles thigh. “Plus, it’s not exactly hard for me to run as a wolf.”

“But...” Stiles started again but a hand ran along his back before he walked away. He grunted in anger before nudging Roscoe forward to follow him. 

“But nothing Stiles. I can do this. Maybe you should take the wagon. You need sleep dearly.” Derek shot him a look that was suddenly all Alpha and he ducked his head. Stiles glazed over his shoulder to see his friends look away.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you’ll leave me here in the inn with the Argents and Isaac needs you and to go home tonight. Where Erica is!” Stiles felt the weight of trying to fix everything pressing down on him and his reins were taken from his hands. 

“Stiles, I am honestly fine.” Derek insisted but he couldn’t answer. His wolf lead him over to a tree as Stiles stared at his back as he moved and tied the reins before taking his pants off and chucking them at his head. He yanked the off to yell at him but found the words died in his throat as he hunched over. There was a sickening creak and snap of his bones as he shifted into something else. 

Then he was a wolf. Stiles vaguely remembered that Deaton said he was small for an Alpha but he didn’t expect this. Roscoe was tense under him but she pulled at the reins in the tree and Stiles launched himself off, walking toward his wolf. The Alphas shoulder reached his own easily and he buried his hands in his fur without thinking. 

“Oh my God. You’re really real.” He hissed before face planting into the fur, rubbing his face over it while he tried to sink into it at the same time. His wolf rumbled happily, his massive paw coming up to wrap around him and he glanced up with wide eyes. 

“Can I ride you home?” Stiles was shoved to the ground. He let out a yelp as the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was lifted. The Alpha carried him easily over to Roscoe who had somehow calmed down. He crossed his arms as he was placed in the saddle, glaring at the furry face as it came into view again. 

“It was just an honest question.” He quipped before swinging off to grab the reins. “And I still think you should ride home like a normal person. Don’t you think you’ve been stuck as a wolf too long? I’d really like to talk to you. It’s not like we were able to talk when you were a wolf, well I guess that I talked a lot.” Stiles unhooked the reins and walked back to Roscoe. The Alpha shifted back and grabbed his pants, making him blush and turn his head away. 

“How about we both ride the wagon home. You’re slurring your words.” Derek stepped forward as Scott peeked in. 

“Yeah, you should rest Stiles. You’ve been working too hard.” His brother scolded and he sighed. 

“I’m fine. I’ve done this before..” He stuttered to a stop when all three of them glared at him. 

“Do I have to order you as the King?” Isaac snapped and he sagged. 

“I can order you as an Alpha.” Derek grumbled and he nodded. 

“Only if you’re stuck in there as well.” He pointed at Derek who raised his hands up in a calming manner. 

“Fine, wagon now!” The werewolf pointed mockingly and he sighed heavier, not understanding why it was slightly hilarious to him. 

“But do you know the way home?” He dug his heels in as Derek shoved him toward the wagon. It wasn’t until he was being set into the wagon did he realize the werewolf had picked him up. Stiles didn’t even bother trying to get a more comfortable position, all the days suddenly hitting him. It was almost like a candle being blown out, his eyes closing the moment he fell still.   
========================================================================  
“So….how did you become a werewolf?” He asked when he woke up. He knew the man didn’t stay near him the entire time he was sleeping, waking slowly to find him missing but his senses slipped away before he could say anything. All he could think about was how nice it was to sleep without worrying about what was going to happen next. 

“Stiles, I was born a werewolf. Almost my entire family are werewolves.” Derek stretched but there wasn’t much room. They were shoved together and it made him not want to think about how Derek fit with Isaac and Scott. Part of him thought it was a bit of a pile. 

“How are you born one? Doesn’t it hurt with the….?” He made a clawing motion and he was shoved with a shoulder. 

“We are born like any other humanish….” Derek trailed off and Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“There’s more out there than just werewolves, isn’t there?” He cringed slightly and Derek seemed to think about it. 

“Yeah. There are druids and witches and Hell hounds. Lots of things.” Derek stretched again, this time purposely crushing him and Stiles swatted at him to get him to stop. 

“When are we getting home?” 

“We’ve been home for about three hours.” Derek shot him a busted look and he snorted, making no move to actually get up. 

“Seriously? God, I hope there wasn’t anything that I needed to do.” He fought a yawn before shoving himself up. Derek gave a rumble, much like when he was a wolf and he shot a look at him. Stiles sighed again and laid back down. “You said you were born one, so what about your family?”

“They are too.” Derek frowned and turned away. 

“Why aren’t you with them?” Stiles reached out as he clarified his question and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s hard to explain.” Derek started but stopped when he looked up and locked eyes with his own. “I’m an Alpha. I have been for about three or four years, maybe more.” Derek wrinkled his nose and he cocked his head to the side. 

“Why don’t you know?” He wiggled closer, knowing the wolf craved contact. Derek might need it too. The werewolf rolled in the tight space and wrapped his arms around him, shoving his chin roughly over the top of his head. 

“I don’t remember it all.” Derek heaved a massive sigh and paused. “An alpha is the leader of the pack. If there are two, it can cause the pack to fracture until there is only one Alpha left to lead. My mother was my alpha until a stranger came to our home. He tried to take my little sisters and little brother, so I fought back. I didn’t mean to kill him, but then I became an Alpha. So I left. I couldn’t control the power and I lost myself in the wolf, living in the woods.” Stiles tried not to show that his heart was breaking but he lifted his head, taking a deep breath. 

“You’ve been on your own. That’s why you reacted to me like you did.” 

“I also had an arrow in my chest and you were nice enough to pull it out for me.” Derek pouted and turned his face away. 

“Wait? You have control now, so why did you scare the crap out of me that day when Erica was sick.” He poked him and Derek cringed. 

“I knew Erica was sick. I was on edge, listening to her heartbeat because I heard her go down. Then you were just there, smelling like that women who hunted me and I lost my control for a minute. You all took care of me and I already considered you all my pack, and she was hurt. I knew the Argents meant danger and…” Derek shook his head. “I should have had more control but I didn’t and I almost ripped your throat out.”

“Ew, but glad you didn’t do that. Why didn’t you bite Issac right away?” Stiles tried to change the topic, though he planed on coming back to the fact that the werewolf could listen to heartbeats from several stalls away. 

“I thought I was going to die and if I did bite him, it could lead to a wolf without an anchor insane and blood thirsty. Erica had Boyd to live for but Isaac, he was to terrified of his father to take command of his life, let alone a wolf inside him, but then I realized he had you and you’d help him out.” Derek gave him a look that had him melting when someone cleared their voice and they both sat up. Stiles managed to clock his head on the side of the wagon and he crawled out from under the small cover, Derek so close behind him that their bodies nearly slotted together. 

“You know, when Scott told me you were acting strange, I didn’t think it would be this.” Stiles froze but Derek kept moving so they were both peaking out while jammed together. He slowly lifted his eyes up to see his father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Uh, we were just talking” Stiles swallowed and Derek shot him a confused look. 

“Who?” the Alpha started but he ducked his head down when his father turned his gaze to him.

“That’s what I’d like to know. Who is my son spending his time with, in a wagon, shirtless?” He asked carefully and Stiles glanced over. 

“You never put a shirt on?” he hissed out and Derek shrugged. 

“Did you not notice?” Derek beamed at him for a single heartbeat before he glanced at his father, ducking his head with a bashful smile on his face. 

“No, we were talking about you!” Stiles turned away with a blush. He stiffened at the sound of a chuckle and they both looked up at his father. 

“God, it’s been years since I’ve seen you blush.” The old man dropped his arms and Stiles realized he was enjoying himself. “You walk through the courtyard completely naked so I had nothing on you.” 

“Hey! It’s not like that…” Stiles tried but his father just waved his hand. 

“I guessed I wasn’t getting any grandkids because you were always running off to help other couples or to hunt but I see how wrong I was for the reason why!” His father chuckled harder and Stiles fell back, covering his face. “Is he why you kept sneaking off!” 

“I’m Derek by the way.” He piped up and Stiles smacked him. “I got hurt and he was helping me. I…er.”

“It was the Argents. I walked home because Roscoe was carrying him. I hid him in the back stall no one uses and he knew the poison they used on Isaac so he helped there. We had to get something to help heal the poison that they used on him so we were here and then someone didn’t tell me we were home.” Stiles propped himself up on his elbows as he rattled off his time with the Alpha in the dullest way possible. 

“So he’s the one who is infatuated with you? Huh?” His father cocked his head to the side and walked away. Derek managed to be silent for a full minute before a snicker slipped out and Stiles rolled his head around to glare at him. 

“He thinks he’s funny” Stiles sighed again before shoving past him and crawling out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back. 

“I need to ask you something.” Derek stopped laughing so he sunk back until he was sitting, waiting for him to speak. “I need to go home.” 

“Oh.” Stiles couldn’t help sagging but the werewolf reached out running his hand down his arm before taking his hand. 

“I… Can you come with me? I need to warn them that the hunters have that… Deaton called it wolfsbane and it would’ve killed me. They never had anything like this before. They usually just burned villages to the ground.” Derek spoke quickly, his eyes distant and slightly to the left of Stiles face. “I don’t want to go alone and you make me human again.”

“I get it.” Stiles clutched the hand in his and he saw that he wasn’t really believed. If Stiles was the one that made him human, then when he went home to his family, Stiles could keep the Alphas from losing themselves. It was terrifying but when he looked up to see the hazel eyes instead of red, he felt something in him break and he nodded. 

“We should take Erica and Boyd with us.” He couldn’t help the smile on his face when Derek straightened and reminded him of all the times he got the same reaction from his wolf.   
=============================================================================  
“I can’t believe this is happening.” Stiles clung to the massive shoulders under him even thought there was no possible way that he would be thrown off. Derek was easily the size of the legendary wolfhound and Stiles rode most of his life. The body was a little wider then he was used to and all he really wanted to think about was his Alpha in his more human form but there wasn’t anything to hold on with. 

“You wanted to try.” Erica sat on Trace with a grin on her face and Stiles huffed in her general direction, sitting up a little more as he tried to get used to it. It took three days of pestering on their ride to where the Hales lived. Derek finally let him ride but it was more difficult than he imagined it to be. It was higher than a horse, but this time he knew that the animal he was on was a person inside and he struggled to grab a handhold in his fur. 

Before he realized what was happening, he was flipped over the wolfs head as Derek skidded to a stop. The horses complained angerly as Stiles found himself over the Alphas forelegs. Derek remained low to the ground as Stiles sat up, grumbling as he rubbed his side and went to get off his paws. The wolf wrapped a paw around his waist and pulled him to his chest, making Stiles squawk out. Then he saw why he was acting strange.

There was another Alpha in the clearing. Stiles stared at the massive black wolf, taking in the silver on the muzzle before the others made soft grumbles, slipping off their horses as they surrounded their Alpha. Stiles looked between the two of them before he rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, Are you a Hale, cause he’s a Hale and he wants to see his family and there’s a whole thing with crazy people.” He called out to the new Alpha who jerked it’s head back. Derek tugged him back a little more and he grunted in shock as he was jammed entirely under the wolf. There was a few more seconds of silence where Derek straightened up and they all watched the new Alpha. 

Derek shifted back and Stiles yelped, covering his face with his hands when he got a clear view of the body above him. He ignored the giggles from Erica but Boyd rescued him by dragging him up with a hand on his shoulder. Stiles tried to wiggle free, to step forward to his wolf again but both of them flanked him. Boyd wasn’t bitten yet but he acted like a pack member so well that Stiles sometimes forgot. 

“Derek?” The other Alpha shifted to an older women who was equally naked and Derek took a step back. 

“Mom?” He spoke low and Stiles pulled off his coat, stretching forward to drop it around his shoulders. Derek dragged it around himself, though it didn’t cover much and the women was suddenly smiled at them all. 

“Why don’t you bring your little pack to the side house, where you’ll be comfortable?” The women waved her hand and Derek nodded dumbly. Stiles nudged him gently and Derek reached back, wrapping an arm around him and dragging him against his side. He barely had to walk as he was dragged along after the woman. Erica and Boyd trailed behind him but no one spoke. 

The little house was adorable to him and he bit at his lip when the other three hung back. The new alpha stood off to the side and watched calmly so Stiles stepped forward. Derek tugged on him and he slowed, leading the pack forward. 

“Now you get shy?” he hissed when they stepped into the house and he grinned as he was tugged against his side again. Derek sniffled at his neck which was odd but Stiles let him, shooting a confused look at the other two. Erica slumped onto a chair at a table and Boyd started a tea pot over a fire. 

“M’ not shy,” Derek shuffled around before letting go, walking away to a cupboard where he pulled out some clothes and tugged them on.

“Yeah, not shy at all.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Erica let out a snort. “I’m going to get the horses.” He turned to walked out the door but Derek stopped him, blocking the door and he sighed. He still didn’t have a shirt on. “Are you coming with me?”

“I…Yeah” Derek glared at him and he shrugged, turning to step out of the cabin. He stiffened as Derek plastered to his back but he could see why. They were surrounded by people, all of different ages and he jerked back, his hands flailing away which only gave Derek enough space to wrap his arms around his chest. Stiles calmed down, dropping his arms around Dereks as his face heated up at the chuckles that came from them.

“Uh, hello.” Stiles swallowed when Derek didn’t say anything and a young woman moved forward. 

“Hey, big bro? We aren’t going to hurt him.” She smirked at him and he found himself a little breathless when Derek slid his chin against his shoulder and he could feel his mouth open before he spoke. 

“I know.” Derek grumbled and he snickered when the beard tickles his neck. 

“He was like this when he was a wolf too.” Stiles squeaked the moment the words left his mouth from Derek squeezing him tight for a heartbeat. “What? You are?”

“Good to know you gained control of your full shift.” A man called out and the arms loosened. Derek stepped to his side, sliding his arm over his shoulder as his gaze flickered from face to face. Stiles reached up and held onto the arm.

“It just took a while.” Derek swallowed and took another step forward but another young woman walked forward. Before Stiles could figure out who she was Derek made a soft noise in the back of his throat and darted forward. Stiles stumbled before he managed to straighten, seeing that Derek was holding onto the women. 

“It’s alright baby brother. I’m so proud of you.” The women hugged him tight and Stiles watched as the rest of the family relaxed, moving forward to greet him. 

“Holy… Boyd?” The little sister shouted and Stiles jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Morning Cora” Boyd lifted his other hand as Erica peaked over him.

“Is that Erica?” Cora bounced forward and beamed at them. “And she’s a wolf!” 

“Alpha saved her.” Boyd nodded along as Erica slid under his arm and peeked at Cora. 

“How do you know each other?” Stiles poked his side and she turned to him with wide eyes. 

“We both learned from the same blacksmith. I had to keep it a secret that I was a female, and that I was a werewolf and he found out both. I’m still not sure how.” Cora shot a look that told him that Boyd never told her how she knew.

“Bringing home women may have convinced the others but I knew some of your… flames didn’t shoot straight.” Boyd rolled his eyes like it was obvious. Stiles pulled back, turning to his wolf when he heard a soft grumble and he walked over to him, tucking himself under his arm to calm him back down. Derek leaned against him for a moment but his eyes were on the betas.

“What about the wolfsbane?” He prompted and Derek stiffened. 

“I’ve got some bad news” his Alpha turned to his family and Stiles cringed at the way they all shifted, soft growls coming from them. He realized they could pick up their nervousness. 

“What happened?” His mother stepped forward, the older sister by her side and Derek ducked his head for a heartbeat. There was a soft breath before he lifted his head again and Stiles pressed closer to sooth him. 

“Hunters happened. I was hit with an arrow that didn’t heal and it just made me sicker and sicker. I couldn’t even shift back to human.” Derek started but his mothers eyes flickered to Stiles. 

“Your mate took care of you?” She asked and he ducked his head, blushing when Derek smiled at him. 

“He did. And he was able to find Deaton to heal the poison and he’s the reason why I have my little pack.” Derek gestured to the betas who were still muttering with Cora and a smaller boy. “There’s also Isaac and… Maybe Scott?”

“Heh, if Isaac is, Scott is.” Stiles shook his head before he realized the entire pack of wolves were watching him. 

“How did this happen again?” Derek buried his face in his neck when his mother asked and Stiles took a deep breath. 

“I’m the Head Huntsman for the King. I ran into him while I was… hunting and thought he was dead with a bunch of arrows sticking out of him. When I realized he wasn’t, and he acted like a dick, I stashed him in the back of the royal barn.” Stiles stopped the store when the older sister collapsed on the ground after letting out a whoop. His mother was struggling but she bent over slightly and an older man walked forward while shaking his head. He clapped a hand on Derek shoulder and walked past. 

“You have to do everything the hard way, don’t you nephew?” the man sauntered away and Stiles glowered at his back. 

“How about we all go get some dinner started for everyone and you can tell us everything in more detail.” The mother walked forward and Stiles smiled at her. Derek relaxed slowly and nodded, nudging him toward where his uncle vanished to.   
====================================================================  
Stiles stretched out on the floor next to the fire. Derek was behind him while Erica and Boyd took the bed. They had a long day explaining everything that was going on, which also included teasing and massive amounts of physical contact from the pack of werewolves. But there was one thing that kept bugging him so he rolled over so he was facing the wolf. Derek kept his eyes closed but after a few seconds one peeked open and Stiles arched his eyebrow at him.

“Fine, what questions do you have?” Derek sighed, propping himself up so they could talk. Stiles stayed a little lower, mostly because the light of the fire would be blocked by his head if he did and he wanted a clear view of his wolfs face. 

“Why do they call me your mate?” he kept his face as open as possible without showing that he was hopeful. Derek got a busted look before he turned away, the firelight making a silhouette of his face. 

“Stiles, you don’t really know me.” Derek grumbled and he huffed out a laugh. 

“You Uncle is right. You have to do everything the hard way.” He slumped the rest of the way to the ground and took a deep breath. “I know that you were frightened to come home because you didn’t want to break them apart. I know you knew that it was Alison that shot you but you didn’t hold it against her and didn’t try to take her out when you had the chance. I know you had so many opportunities to kill me and escape to find Deaton on your own, and Erica and Isaac would be dead, but you didn’t. You chose to spare Allison and to save their lives. You chose to stay with me even thought I was struggling the entire time. And you know me.” Stiles rolled his head to look at him when he was finished and Derek huffed at him. 

“I’m an Alpha werewolf…” Derek started, his eyes flashing red and Stiles rolled his eyes again. 

“Who cuddled me when that hunter tried to… get me.” Stiles shuttered before laughing as a hand landed on his side. 

“I didn’t cuddle.” Derek turned away a little more, but he scooted closer. Stiles let him be for a full minute before taking a deep breath and prodding his side. 

“Derek, you can’t just say nothing when you’ve been separating me from your family all day.” He pointed out and Derek sagged. 

“You are my mate. It’s not something to be taken lightly and it took me this long to figure it out.” Derek shot him a serious look at Stiles just glared. 

“How long?” He pouted out but let himself be tugged closer. 

“I didn’t realize until I saw my mother and was seconds away from attacking her because you were between us. I couldn’t stand the thought of any of them turning you because your human, even on accident and you’re my anchor to my humanity so… you were keeping me grounded. My family could tell so that’s why they kept making fun of me, of us.” Stiles listened carefully and smiled, tilting his head up to brush his lips over the Alphas cheek. 

“You know that’s fine by me.” He gasped as Derek lunged forward, wrapping him in his arms and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. XP   
> Tell me what you thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
